Playing Your Song
by Ten Ticket Thrill Ride
Summary: In a distant future, Lorelai and Luke have created... Vanessa Gilmore Danes! Rivalry, romance, and surprising secrets await Miss Vanessa as she tries to keep everyone around her from falling apart. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE.
1. Go Back To Big Sur, Jerkwad

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa Gilmore. She is made-up by me, so she is mine. So is her best friend, Angie and her friend, Mark.

Note: Vanessa is the daughter of Lorelai and Luke. She's fifteen going on sixteen and she is like Rory (who is 35 in here), only not as studious. She's smart, but funkier than Rory. The only thing is she's never had a boyfriend but she wants to have one. And I don't remember the name of the ice cream store where Taylor works, so Vanessa just works at Eckerd. Oh, and it starts the middle of June, right after school ends.

Chapter 1

Go Back To Big Sur, Jerkwad

"RORY!" fifteen-year-old Vanessa screeched the second a very tired Rory answered her cell and snapped, "What? What do you want? I'm in the middle of my anniversary here."

"Ew, visual."

"Just get it out, Ness."

"The dryer is evil."

"And this is news to me how?"

"First, it ate my socks, so I kick it. I'm like 'Ha! Take that!' But it's plotting my death and now my work vest is lost," Vanessa explained in one whole breath. "Rawr! I hate my life!"

"Did you check the bathroom?" Rory asked.

"Why would it be there?" Vanessa responded, confused.

"Sometimes Mom or Luke hang things there. Just go check."

Vanessa groaned in aggravation and hurried to the bathroom. Sure enough, there was her bright blue Eckerd vest hanging on the shower curtain holder.

"Hallelujah, praise the Lord, and all that jazz," Vanessa thanked, "Thank you, my blazer thanks you. However, you know you made an enemy with the dryer."

"Good bye, Ness," Rory said, hanging up.

Vanessa closed her flip cell phone and slipped her slender arms through the armholes of her vest. She hurried over to her room and closed her door. She belly-flopped onto her bed, opening up her copy of Little Women and started reading.

It was a beautiful spring Saturday, the flowers blooming, the birds chirping, the sun happily burning the humanoids to crisps, and Vanessa was in her room, reading. This was such a Rory thing, but she liked the book.

Vanessa sighed, announcing to no one, "I'm bored." She slammed the book shut and reached to her nightstand where her TV remote was. She pressed the ON button and watched Seth and Summer do their version of the upside-down Spiderman kiss. Suddenly, someone started pounding on her door.

"Go away. I'm studying...naked," Vanessa lied.

A familiar voice from the other side of the door responded, "You OC line-stealer! Open this door before I do the Crane and kick it down."

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she rolled herself off the bed. She stood up and opened the door, revealing her best friend Angie.

"Hello Angie," Vanessa responded.

"Oh, hallelujah, praise the Lord, and all that jazz, you're dressed," Angie said, clutching her heart in shock. "I was a little scared."

"Are you ready?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, I am. My car is ready, which means I get to talk to Jude. Do you realize his name is Jude and he looks exactly like Jude Law, minus the British accent?"

"Oh gosh darn it, if only he had the accent," Vanessa sarcastically whined, turning Angie towards the door and pushing her out.

The two girls galloped down the stairs where there was the sound of a loud KER-PLUNK! and an even louder "DAMN IT!"

"Dad, are you OK?" Vanessa asked loudly, walking out to the kitchen. Her father was under the sink, fixing something while her mother sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and enjoying Luke's pain.

Luke pulled back, looked at his daughter, and angrily told her, "Your mother accidentally drops her wedding band down the sink so I'm tearing apart the kitchen sink, looking for it, when a pipe hits me square on the head. So, Vanessa, I'm just goddamn peachy!"

"Mom, how could you?" Vanessa asked in mock disappointment.

"It was an accident! I didn't want it to rust when I washed my hands!" Lorelai excused.

"Gold doesn't rust, honey," Luke informed her.

"When it's from a Cracker Jack box, it does," Lorelai joked.

"OK, well, Angie needs to pick up her car, so I'm driving her there, then I'm going to work. Do you guys need anything?" Vanessa offered, pulling her jet black hair into a ponytail.

"No, I'm good," Lorelai replied.

"Yeah, me too," Luke said.

"OK, well, I'm off to try and survive Hurricane Taylor," Vanessa told them. "Love ya."

Angie and Vanessa hurried out to Lorelai's Jeep that she gave Vanessa for her sixteenth birthday, even though she wasn't going to be sixteen for a while. She hurried into the bathroom and applied her dark eyeliner.

"Hurry up, Ness!" Angie squealed, jumping in the passenger seat. "If I don't see Jude, I'm going to open a big can of whoop-ass with your name on it."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and started the car. She turned around in her seat and pulled out the driveway. Ten minutes went by and they arrived at Jess's Auto Shop. Vanessa stopped, making the brakes screech loudly.

Jess hurried over to Vanessa's car. Vanessa sighed and thought, Great. The same old "How's Rory doing?" routine.

Angie rolled down the window and Jess poked his head in, politely asking, "How you ladies doing today?"

"Just fine, Jess," Vanessa icily responded.

"Hey, be happy, Miss Gilmore, it's summer," Jess cracked. His face got serious as he asked, "How's Rory?"

"She's great. She's out with Logan. You know, her husband? They're celebrating their ten year anniversary and they're very happy," Vanessa informed him.

"Well, as long as she's happy," Jess responded, a mixed tone of hurt and anger.

"WELL!" Angie proclaimed loudly, "I have to see a certain Jude about my car." She hopped out the car. Vanessa glared at Jess and when Angie was out of range, she hissed, "How long are you going to do this, Jess?"

"Do what?" Jess questioned innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. 'How's Rory doing?' Every time I see you, you ask me the same freaking question. Jess, news flash, you left her, she's moved on. She found Logan and he is a very good brother-in-law. He treats me like his own sister. Did I forget to mention they have a daughter, my niece, Amanda-"

"So I've heard."

"She's five. She loves both parents and she doesn't know you exist. If you keep asking about Rory, knowing you, it wouldn't stay that way," Vanessa snapped.

"Aren't you late for work?" Jess asked, backing away from the Jeep, obviously very upset.

"Oh, go back to Big Sur, jerkwad," Vanessa barked, rolling up the window and driving away to work.

Jess glared at that damn Jeep and turned, seeing that Angie and Jude were making out on the hood of her car. "JUDE!" he hollered. "That's what you do IN the car!"

- - - - - - - - -

The monotone of the scanner helped Vanessa. She hated Jess. He still loved Rory, everyone knew. Why couldn't he just let go?

Ugh. Let go. That was the Avril Lavigne album that had that song "Complicated" on it, which was playing over the P.A. system.

That song needed to die. It was a good song, but too preppy for Vanessa's taste. But she couldn't help singing along with it.

"Life's like this, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take," she sang under her breath, scanning a six-pack of Coke.

The 25-year-old model took her Coke and walked away, giving Vanessa a weird look. Vanessa rolled her eyes as she took a pack of Orbit gum from the counter and opened it. She quickly scanned it, put a five-dollar bill in, and pulled out four ones, stuffing them in her pocket. She put the rest of the pack in her back pocket as she looked around the empty store.

Where was Elise? It was times like these where they'd get the shopping carts and speed down the aisles, one of them sitting in the cart, the other one pushing it.

The fluorescent lights harshly beamed down onto Vanessa, making her squint. Suddenly...

"VANESSA!"

Vanessa woke up and let out a small scream. She looked up and saw her friend, Mark, standing there, goofily smiling.

"Hello, Mark, what's up?" she asked. "Besides practically scaring me half to death."

"Oh, well, I needed to pick up my mom's medicine and decided to bring you by some medicine."

Vanessa gasped, then put on a flirty smile. "If you brought me junk food, then I truly love you, Mark."

Mark reached into his jacket and pulled out a pack of Twinkies. "YUM!" Vanessa said happily. She reached across the counter and hugged Mark. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she blessed excitedly. She ripped the cellophane wrapper off and was about to take a bite when...

"Vanessa Gilmore-Danes!" Taylor snapped.

"Yes, Taylor?" Vanessa asked, snootily.

"Is that a Twinkie?" he questioned, marching over.

"No, Taylor, it's an oompa loompa," Vanessa sarcastically remarked.

"Don't get smart with me, Gilmore," he warned.

"Oh you're right. I'm sorry, that's my mom's job."

"Well, at least we know you are her daughter."

"Whatever. I'm hungry and I'm eating it, whether you think they're fatty death thingers or not."

"Then, I'll destroy it."

Mark shook his head and tsked, "Taylor, Taylor, Taylor. Don't you know anything about Twinkies?"

Taylor turned to Mark and asked, "What about them?"

"Besides cockroaches and Cher, they are the only thing that could survive a nuclear Holocaust," Vanessa informed him.

Surprised, Taylor replied, "Oh. Well, that's the last Twinkie you'll have in here, got it?"

"Aye, aye, Captian!" Vanessa responded, giving Taylor a mini salute and her infamous eye roll.


	2. And That's Fate, Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa Gilmore. She is made-up by me, so she is mine. So is her best friend, Angie.

Chapter 2

And That's Fate, Kid

Vanessa drove home that following afternoon, exhausted and wanting to whine to her parents about her horrible job and mean ole Taylor.

"Mommy," Vanessa whined, shuffling to the kitchen. She stopped when she saw the mountain of Girl Scout cookies on their kitchen table.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked, drinking a glass of milk.

Vanessa stared and pointed at the boxes. "What the hell are those?"

"Girl Scout cookies. I'm going to pretend that I baked them and sell them to people."

"People like Kirk?" Vanessa asked, slightly smiling.

"I didn't think of him!" Lorelai proclaimed. "I could sell them all and the world will be mine! OK, so tell me about your day."

"Taylor caught me," Vanessa responded.

"You knew he watches all those security tapes in his free time, it was bound to happen," Lorelai told her.

"Yeah, but then we told him that they could survive a nuclear war and he seemed interested."

"Hmm. Tastes like perfection. You know what he told me when he found out I was pregnant with you?"

"'Yes, a Rory clone?'"

"No, but close. He said, and I quote, 'By God, they're multiplying.'"

"Well, at least I know I'm appreciated. Hey, I want some peanut butter patties," Vanessa said, putting out her open hand, indicating she wanted some.

"Hell no. I slaved over a hot stove for these," Lorelai joked.

"Uh oh," Vanessa remembered. "It's not Friday, is it?"

"No sweetie, it's Thursday," Lorelai soothed her daughter. "No Friday night dinners today. You work too hard."

"Damn Taylor," Vanessa groaned, putting her head down the kitchen table.

"Friday night dinner's tonight!" Luke, who had just walked into the room, asked fearfully.

"No Dad, it's tomorrow," Vanessa told him as Lorelai patted her back.

"That's good. I'm not your grandma's number one fan," Luke informed Vanessa.

"Same here. She expects me to be like Rory," Vanessa replied.

"Does not," Lorelai argued.

"Does so! 'Oh Vanessa, how's Chilton? You know, Rory absolutely loved it when she went.' 'Vanessa, how are your grades?' 'Vanessa, how's il duce?' Oh wait, Mom asks me that one." Vanessa smiled at her mother, who was pretending not to be amused.

"How was I supposed to know that Max is the headmaster now?" Lorelai asked.

Vanessa shrugged. "I'm a good kid, I don't get sent there often."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Luke answered it. "Hello. Babette? Is that you? C-calm down, stop screaming. You're gonna scare the cats – WHAT!"

Vanessa and Lorelai jumped in their seats. Luke turned to his wife and daughter, replying, "OK, I will. No, thank you. Huh. Well, I'll tell Lorelai and Ness if you want me too." Hanging up the phone, he crossed his arms.

"Uh oh, we did something bad," Lorelai stated.

"It was all Mom's idea," Vanessa said, pointing to her mother.

"Oh gee thanks, kid. I was in labor for hours and hours with you and here you are turning against me."

"Did you know Babette's nephew moved to town? She is very very happy because I let him have a job at the diner," Luke told Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded, "That's nice. Vanessa and I are sick of picking on Kirk."

"But you have to admit, it never gets old," replied Vanessa.

**The Next Day**

Vanessa had the day off, so she and Angie decided to go out, buy magazines, head back to Vanessa's house, and make collages.

"OK, I call Adam Brody this week, got it?" Vanessa told Angie.

"Damn you! I want Adam Brody!" Angie pouted. Suddenly, she put her arm up against Vanessa's stomach, stopping her. She pointed at a boy no older than them, on a park bench, reading Guitarist Weekly. "Ooh, he'll do."

"What about Jude?" Vanessa asked.

"Who?" Angie responded. "This guy is the Adam Brody of Stars' Hollow. Real life, breathing Adam Brody look-alike. He's got the shaggy Jew curls, the indie rock look, the intellect-"

"How do you know? We don't know him."

"Oh, but we will. Because _you_ are going to go talk to him," Angie commanded, pushing Vanessa towards him.

"What!" Vanessa gasped, stopping in her tracks and whirling around.

"You're a star, and he's gonna love you, and you're gonna love him, and he's gonna love you for loving him, and you're gonna love him for loving you. And you looooooooove each other. And that's because neither one of you got enough love in your childhoods. And that's fate, kid," Angie responded.

"No more Chicago references for the rest of your life, Angie," Vanessa told her.

Angie shook her head, telling Vanessa, "Sorry, no can do. This summer's musical is Chicago. I'm going out for Roxie. You're auditioning with me."

"If it's the only way Taylor won't annoy me," Vanessa responded.

"OK, well, go talk to that guy," Angie demanded.

Vanessa sighed, turning around. "He's gone!"

"Dammit," Angie muttered. "Well, we're bound to see him. Star's Hallow is a small town."

Vanessa said, "Yeah, I guess so. Let's go to Doose's and get those magazines."


	3. Dinner At Gilmore's

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa Gilmore. She is made-up by me, so she is mine. So is her best friend, Angie. I also do not own Hole.

Chapter 3

Dinner At Gilmore's

Luke stopped the car in front of the Gilmore house and turned to his daughter. "What are the rules, kiddo?"

Vanessa recited, "If Emily asks you a yes-or-no question, always say 'yes.' If she asks an open-ended question, nod your head and/or say, 'Fine.'"

"Good girl. That's been working for me for the past seventeen years and they just adore me." Everyone got out and walked up to the door. Lorelai rang the doorbell, then stepped back, waiting for Emily to answer.

Emily swung the door open and greeted warmly, "Hello, everyone!"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Emily Gilmore?"

"Well, nice to see you too, Lorelai," Emily snapped coldly. She turned to her granddaughter and, hugging her, gushed, "Vanessa! How are you, darling?"

"Fine, Gramma," Vanessa replied.

"Come, come! Rosa will take your coats," Emily informed them. Everyone handed their jackets to the new blonde maid.

Emily lead them to the study where Richard sat in his chair, reading the paper as usual.

"Richard, they're here," Emily announced.

Richard looked up and greeted everyone. "Well, hello everyone! Please, everyone sit down."

"Hey Grandpa," Vanessa responded, hugging her grandfather. She plopped down between her father and her mother as Emily and Richard sat down on the love seat across from them.

"So Vanessa, you're going to be sixteen this year?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, ma'am," Vanessa answered.

"How many more days?"

"Three weeks from tomorrow."

Richard proclaimed, "Ah, July! What a fine month to be born in. And the ninth is the perfect time, that way it's here before the dog days of summer."

"Oh, I hope you're having a sweet sixteen," Emily stated.

"Yes, I am," Vanessa proudly replied.

"Yeah, Luke and I are going out and Vanessa's going to have a reckless orgy," Lorelai joked.

"Where are you having it?" Richard inquired, ignoring her.

"At my house. It's just gonna be friends and family."

Lorelai, just remembering that she forgot to invite her parents, added, "You guys are coming."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Oh really now? How come we didn't get an invitation?"

"Um, we didn't send them yet," Lorelai lied. "But we will tomorrow!"

"I see." Emily turned back to Vanessa and questioned, "Will your boyfriend be there?"

Vanessa slouched a little, feeling very uncomfortable. Feeling slightly angry, Luke looked at his daughter and asked, "What boyfriend?"

"Well, a girl like Vanessa can't be single her whole life. She has to have a boyfriend. You _do_ have a boyfriend, don't you?" Emily asked.

"Um. No," Vanessa muttered.

Richard almost choked on his drink. "You don't!"

Vanessa shook her head. "I don't." What was the big deal?

Lorelai looked at her daughter and questioned in confusion, "You don't?"

"Are all the boys in Stars' Hollow that stupid?" Emily asked, angry at the fact that Vanessa didn't have a boyfriend.

"I guess so," Vanessa shrugged.

Lorelai said, "But Vanessa doesn't need a boyfriend until she's my age."

"You mean, 29 and 276 months?" Vanessa joked.

"OK, sorry, are you the good kid or the bad, grounded kid who will now have to live in the attic and survive on stale pop-tarts?" Lorelai shot back.

Luke stated, "Lorelai, we don't _have_ an attic."

"So!" Richard said loudly, changing the subject. "Luke, how's the diner?"

"It's getting the best business it's gotten in years," Luke happily responded.

"Yeah, I bet," Emily muttered into her cosmopolitan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked.

Like clockwork, Rosa rushed in and announced, "Dinner is ready."

"Thank God," the females grumbled under their breath.

**Later**

Fifteen minutes after dinner was served, Emily asked, "So, Vanessa, did you get your schedule for Chilton yet?"

Vanessa nodded and said into her lamb, "Yes, I did."

"What courses do you have?"

Looking up, Vanessa answered, "Well, for first semester, I have Geometry, American History, Lunch, Study Hall, Biology II, and Health. Then second semester, I have Music, Art, Lunch, Study Hall, French III, and English III Level I."

"Well, you'll do fine. Junior year was my favorite year. You know, Rory was valedictorian when she graduated," Emily reminded.

Vanessa looked back down at her lamb, stabbing it, and whispered, "Yeah, I know."

Lorelai saw the hurt in her daughter's eyes, saw the way she stabbed at the lamb, and had an deep hatred towards her mother. Emily expected Vanessa to be like Rory, and she just wasn't! Vanessa was a smart and bright girl, but neither Luke or Lorelai expected her to be like Rory. They wanted her to be her own person and if that meant she was going to be Chilton's next valedictorian, then great! But if not, oh well, it's not gonna be the end of the world.

**After dinner**

Emily looked at her daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter. "Well, it was great to see you all again. See you next week."

Everyone exchanged farewells as the Gilmore-Danes headed back to Lorelai's Jeep. Vanessa just stared out the window. That Friday night dinner was hell. Why did Emily expect Vanessa to be like Rory? Smart, pretty, funny, and the best at everything.

When they pulled up into the driveway, Vanessa hurried out of the car and into the house in a rage of hopelessness, anger, and sadness. She hurried into her room, flung herself onto her bed, and started blaring Hole.

_Hey you, you're way ahead of me_

_You're drunk on apathy_

_you burned right out_

_Hey you, you're just a cripple now_

_We sell for millions now_

_They sold you out_

Luke and Lorelai walked into the house. Hearing the angsty music, Lorelai hissed, "I hate Emily Gilmore!"

Luke turned to her and responded, "And this is news to me how?"

Her voice rising, Lorelai started yelling, "She totally expects Vanessa to be like Rory! That's so not fair to the poor kid! I can't believe Emily could possibly want Vanessa to be a little Rory clone. I love Rory to death, but there's only one Rory Gilmore. And Vanessa is not Rory Gilmore."

Luke agreed, "Of course she's not. Now, calm down."

"No!" Lorelai snapped. She picked up the phone and started dialing. Luke demanded, "Who are you calling?"

"Emily and giving her a piece of my mind!" Lorelai exclaimed. Luke pulled the phone away and hung up.

"Lorelai. No."

"But I want to yell and kick and scream and tell her that she is making our daughter feel like everything great she has done is nothing!" Lorelai hollered.

"Calm down. Go talk to Vanessa. Make plans about the sweet sixteen," Luke suggested.

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "OK. Thank you." Lorelai turned around and headed up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom. She threw the door open and announced, "Hey kiddo! We gotta make plans for your sweet sixteen."

"Die," Vanessa muttered, putting her pillow over her head.

Lorelai walked over to her stereo and said, "Aw, what's this angry, emo stuff? Where's Beck? Where's The Killers? Wait, that is emo... So! Hey, that reminds me, what music do you want to play at your party?"

"Mom, I love you, but right now, go away," Vanessa commanded, pointing towards her bedroom door. "Can't we talk about this in the morning?"

Lorelai sighed. "Fine. But when you wake up, I'm going to be on a coffee rush, so watch out."

"How unsuspected," Vanessa sarcastically remarked.


	4. Unexpectednessness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa Gilmore and her BFF Angie. They are made-up by me, so they're mine. And Ginger too. I also don't own Moulin Rouge or Chicago. Duh.

Chapter 4  
Unexpectednessness

Vanessa shuffled down the stairs that gloomy Saturday, tired and still upset from all the stuff from last night. She entered the kitchen where Lorelai sat with a notebook, a pen, and a big cup of coffee in front of her.

"Hey, kiddo!" Lorelai greeted, "Didn't I tell you I was going to be on a coffee rush?"

"I dunno," Vanessa whined, scuffling to the fridge and pulling out a slice of cold pizza.

"Well, I did, now get that pizza on a plate, and come here," Lorelai demanded. Vanessa moved leisurely to her seat as Lorelai started, "OK, don't kill me, but I got an idea."

"Don't like the sound of that."

Lorelai reached under the table and put a boom box on top of the kitchen table.

"Mom, no!" Vanessa exclaimed, "You are NOT allowed to break dance at my party!"

"Not my original plan, but thanks for the idea," Lorelai replied. She pushed PLAY and "And All That Jazz" started playing.

"I was thinking we could have a Chicago theme party and we could play the soundtrack. Whaddya think?" Lorelai suggested.

Vanessa shrugged. "What else you got?"

Lorelai stopped the CD and told her, "How about a Moulin Rouge type party? Or a murder mystery? Or-or-or, a classic Hollywood ordeal? Oh my Gosh, a luau! Everyone loves luaus! We could have coconut bras and drinks with the little umbrellas in them. And we'll have those old Elvis records, singing 'Blue blue blue, Ha-why-EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"No," Vanessa said sleepily.

"No? No, what?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I don't want a theme, I don't want drinks with the little umbrellas, I don't want old Elvis records. I want to do it all myself! I want to get twinkle lights and those Chinese paper laterns and _I_ want to get to pick the music!"

"All right!" Lorelai announced, writing something down. "OK, guest list. Who do we invite?"

"You, Dad, Rory, Logan, Amanda, Gramma, Grandpa, Aunt Liz, Uncle TJ-"

"Jess is gonna come if they are, you know," Lorelai informed.

"No he's not."

"Why shouldn't he?"

"Because everytime I see him, he always asks how Rory is, and I always tell him that she's happily married so stop asking me, but the other day, it got personal."

"What did you do?" Lorelai asked.

Vanessa admitted, "Go back to Big Sur, jerkwad."

"That's not very nice." Lorelai patted her daughter's shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, but I was mad because Angie and that Jude kid are sorta dating and it's just rubbing it in my face that after almost sixteen years, I'm still single, and I was taking it out on him." Vanessa pouted in a whiny tone, "I don't wanna be a spinster!"

"You're not gonna be a spinster," Lorelai comforted.

Vanessa, not listening, continued on, "Spinsters own fifty million cats. I don't like cats. Cats are smelly and conceited and they remind me of the kids at Chilton. Stuck-up and mean and not loyal at all. Except Ginger, that redhead at back-to-school night. Add her to the list, OK Mom?"

"You're not gonna be a spinster," Lorelai repeated, louder.

Vanessa still didn't listen. "And what am I going to do in my spare time? I can't knit or sew or crochet that well, except I can embroider. I could decroate a pillow for Amanda or any other kids Rory decides to pop out between now and the day I die at the young age of 32."

Lorelai reached over, pinched her daughter's cheeks, and shook Vanessa's head side to side. "Read my lips, kiddo. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Be. A. Spinster."

Vanessa pushed her mother's hands away from her face. "OK, OK! Ow, my cheeks hurt. And DON'T say 'dirty!' I will yell if you say that."

"OK, don't get tha- OH!" Lorelai realized. "Dirty, dirty, dirty!"

Putting her head down on the table, Vanessa groaned loudly as Luke entered. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing," Lorelai replied sarcastically, "Just embarrassing our daughter in front of just the _whole_ world."

"Ness, I love you to death, but, kiddo, sometimes you're a drama queen," Luke informed her, rubbing the top of her head with his hand.

"Thanks Dad," Vanessa snarled as the phone rang. Vanessa got up and announced, "I got it!"

Lorelai announced, "It might be Rory. She's coming over to drop off Amanda before your dad and I go to work, remember?"

"Yes, Mother dear," Vanessa responded. She picked up the phone and mumbled, "Hello?"

"Hey, Nessa! It's Ginger," the familiar British girl greeted. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nope. I'm just dealing with Lorelai on a coffee rush. So what's up?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, guess where I am?" Ginger suggested.

"Oh fun, a game of Where's Ginger. New York, New York?"

"No."

"Chilton?"

"Hell no! One more guess."

"Uh... I give up," Vanessa stated, falling back onto the couch.

"What does, um, Doose's mean to you?" Ginger asked, excitement in her voice.

"You're here!" Vanessa screamed, sitting straight up on the couch.

"Yeah! I'm in a taxi to over to your house! I'm staying at your mom's inn, but I'm visiting you now!"

Vanessa started screaming, "OH MY GOSH! REALLY!"

"Ow. My ear. My bloody ear. It rings. Yes!"

Vanessa hurried back to the kitchen and exclaimed, "Ginger's in Star's Hollow! Just in time for the Beginning of Summer Festival!"

Lorelai put down her cup of coffee and responded, "That's great, honey!"

Vanessa realized she was still in her PJs and her hair wasn't brushed. "Oh my Gosh!" She hurried back on the phone. "Ging, I have to get ready. I'll see you in a little bit, OK?"

"OK. Love."

"Eh... love." Vanessa pushed the End button and bolted up the stairs. She quickly rummaged through her closet.

"What to wear, what to wear, what to wear," she mumbled to herself, trying to find a completely awesome outfit without the whole "I pulled this off in two seconds" vibe.

"Ahh!" Vanessa screamed, grabbing at her still unbrushed black hair.

Lorelai knocked on Vanessa's open door. Vanessa whirled around and responded, "Oh, it's you. Good. Help."

"What do you need, your Majesty?" Lorelai asked, walking over to her daughter's closet. "And make it snappy, I need to get to work."

"I want to look good for Ginger, who is stopping by in ten minutes," Vanessa informed her.

"What look are you going for? Trés bohemian, rock star, or the casual Rory look?"

"Uh, duh. Rock star!"

Lorelai pulled out a white and red Green Day fitted shirt, jeans, a black, red, and white trucker hat, and black and red checkerboard canvas shoes. "Víola, my darling daughter," Lorelai said. "You now look like a White Stripes groupie."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Vanessa thanked.

Lorelai thought about it for a nanosecond then replied, "No, you haven't."

"Well, I do. Many thanks."

"Since when are you a Buddhist?" Lorelai responded as she walked out the door, allowing Vanessa to change.

Vanessa tore off her PJs and changed quickly. She took her brush off the vanity and started brushing madly through her hair. The second she put her brush down, the doorbell rang.

"Ginger!" she cried, sprinting out of her room and down the stairs, tripping half way down. She got up and, on one foot, hopped over to the door. There stood Rory and Amanda.

"Oh, hey you guys!"

"Aunt Vanessa!" Amanda cried, hugging her aunt's legs.

"Hey sweetie!" Vanessa gushed. She looked up at her sister and informed her, "My friend Ginger is in town."

"She is! That's great!" Rory exclaimed. "Is she coming over?"

"Yeah, I'm going to give her the grand tour of the town. It's OK that I bring Amanda with me, right?" Vanessa asked, concerned.

Rory nodded, rubbing her temples.

"Hey, you OK? You don't look so good. You look kinda pale."

"Gee thanks, you look good too."

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm just saying... you look sick."

Rory sighed, then dropped her voice to a whisper and confided, "I might be pregnant again."

Vanessa's jaw dropped. "Really?"

Rory nodded again. "I mean, I throw up almost everything I eat, I'm _late_, I'm really tired, and I'm not eating all the usual junk I eat."

Vanessa gasped, "You're not skipping out on Twinkies, are you?"

"Sadly."

"How could you, Rory?" Vanessa asked in mock-anger.

"I should stay home."

"Yes you should, but in case it's NOT that, I'll keep Amanda and Ginger and I will take good care of her," Vanessa advised.

"Maybe I will."

"You deserve it, sis."

Rory looked at her watch and said, "Well, I better go." She looked down at her daughter and told her, "Now be good for Aunt Ness, OK?"

Amanda nodded. "Love ya, Mommy."

Rory hugged her daughter goodbye and hurried off to her car. As she drove off, Vanessa took her niece's hand and said, "Come on. Let's go on the tire swing Grandpa made."

Amanda sprinted to the big tree in the front yard, her golden blonde pigtails bobbing up and down, and hopped up on the tire swing. Vanessa slowly followed when a big yellow taxi cab pulled up in front of the house. Amanda got down and tugged on Vanessa's skirt.

"Nessa, who's that?"

Vanessa shushed her as a familiar head of copper red hair popped out of the taxi. There, in all of her dramatic glory, was Ginger McLean. Her normally frizzy hair was sleek and pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a white and green polka dot tank top with a green puff skort and white flip-flops.

"Hey, bitches!" Ginger greeted, quoting "Now And Then."

"Ginger!" Vanessa squeaked and ran over, hugging her best friend from Chilton.

"Vanessa! Oh my Gosh, have you lost weight?" Ginger gushed.

Vanessa giggled as Amanda shyly appeared at her leg, hugging it tight. Vanessa laughed and introduced, "Ginger, this is Amanda, my niece, the one I've told you about. Come on, Amanda, don't be shy. This is my good friend, Ginger."

Ginger squatted down and said in a girly tone, "Hullo, Amanda. I'm Ginger."

Amanda just blinked.

"How old are you, sweetie?"

"Five!" Amanda exclaimed.

Ginger gasped. "Wow! You're almost as old as me!"

Vanessa giggled. Ginger was such a natural with little kids. Ginger stood up and demanded, "Well, I came for the grand tour, now I want a grand tour!"


	5. We Used To Be Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa Gilmore and her BFFs Angie and Ginger. They are made-up by me, so they're mine. And Justin too. (You'll see.) Oh yes, you all know Zach and Lane, so Angie is their kid. She just stays in Stars' Hollow when her parents aren't on tour. And because I am stupid, I forget the name of their band, so I'll just call them "Zach and Lane" until I actually remember.

OK, and please don't hate me for what's going to happen next! (hides under computer chair)

Chapter 5

We Used To Be Friends

Vanessa parked the car, getting out and helping Amanda out of her car seat. Ginger got out and looked around. "It's such a quaint little town. Why do you rat on it so much?"

Amanda looked over at Ginger and said, "Wait 'till you meet scary Taylor."

Ginger looked at Vanessa and raised an eyebrow. Vanessa agreed, "It's true. Ginger, if you have fun arguing with Miss Hart, wait till you meet Taylor!"

"VANESSA!" broke the conversation. Vanessa, Amanda, and Ginger all whirled around, seeing that a very excited Angie was sprinting towards them, her dirty blonde hair whipping behind her. She stopped, looked at Ginger, turned to Vanessa, and asked, "Who's that?"

Ginger put on a broad smile and replied, "I'm Ginger. I'm Vanessa's friend from Chilton."

"Oh yeah! I've heard of you! Well, whenever I actually get a chance to see Vanessa. She's just like her sister, Rory, always study, study, study!" Angie excitedly giggled. "I'm Angie. Has Vanessa mentioned me?"

Ginger, who had never heard of Angie until this moment, nodded and said, "Yeah! You're the one who loves Jude Law?"

Angie's excitement turned down as she corrected her, "N-no, I'm seeing a guy named Jude. I like Orlando Bloom." Angie turned and gave Vanessa a deadly look.

Ginger decided to save her friend by saying, "Oh, that's right. Silly me. I mix stuff up. I'm such a blonde."

"Angie's parents are Zach and Lane!" Vanessa quickly added. Well, it was true.

Ginger gasped and clutched her heart. "What! Lucky! You look like Zach too."

Angie was about to open her mouth when Taylor interrupted them. "VANESSA!" he hollered.

Ginger turned towards the cranky old man and asked, "Vanessa, who's that?"

Amanda clung to Ginger's leg. "That's Taylor. Nessa says he's a scary old bat."

Taylor marched over and croaked, "Vanessa Gilmore, Angela Barnes, and... whoever your redhead friend is, you're not allowed to loiter here. This is the main road; poor Amanda could get run over."

"Taylor. We're giving my friend Ginger here the grand tour. No big deal," Vanessa responded, taking Amanda's hand and crossing the street.

Ginger looked back at Taylor, then hissed, "That's Taylor? Eww... he IS scary!"

Vanessa replied, "Yeah, that's him on a good day. You should see our town meetings. My mom and I act up to get him to end it early."

"Doesn't the rest of the town get mad?" Ginger asked.

"Nope," Vanessa responded. "In fact, they encourage it. Sometimes, we bring popcorn."

"How about that?" Ginger thought aloud.

"Hey, guys, I'm starving. Let's go to my dad's diner. He makes the best food."

The girls raced across the street to the little diner on the corner simply named "Luke's."

Vanessa stuck her head in the door, seeing if it was busy. There were a few customers, but not enough that Vanessa, Amanda, Ginger, and Angie would cause a distraction.

"Dad?" Vanessa called out, stepping into the diner. Ginger and Angie followed carefully, as if Anthony Perkins was going to come out dressed like a grandmother and stab them.

Vanessa sat down at a table and the others followed. Ginger looked around in amazement and asked in awe, "This is your dad's diner?"

"Yup. It used to be my grandpa's hardware store, then my dad made it into a diner," Vanessa informed her.

Kirk spoke up, "I've been here for so long that I can't even remember what it was before it."

"Kirk, if you had been listening to Vanessa's history lesson, you would have heard that it used to be a hardware store," Angie told him.

"Ginger, this is Kirk, the town nut," Vanessa introduced.

"Hey, just because your mom and Rory call me that doesn't mean EVERYONE has to!" Kirk cried out. "Whatever happened to teenage daughters rebelling against their mothers and older sisters?"

"Rebelling against Lorelai Gilmore-Danes would consist of me during into Emily Gilmore. Believe me, there is only one Emily Gilmore in the world and I plan to keep it that way!" Vanessa replied. She banged her hands on the table and grumbled, "Where is that father of mine? Screw this." Vanessa stood up and walked behind the counter. "What do you guys want to drink?"

Since this happened often, Angie replied, "Water."

Amanda piped up, "Chocolate milk."

Ginger obviously had no idea what was going on, so she questioned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting our drinks until my dad comes out and lets us order," Vanessa explained. "Now what do you want to drink?"

"Um... Coke?" Ginger replied.

"OK, one water, one brown cow, one coke, and one coffee for me. Coming right up!" Vanessa exclaimed, hurrying to the back counter. She took two soda cups, one little kids cup, and a big bold blue coffee cup. She took a bottle of water and poured it into one of the glasses. As she was getting her coffee, a teenage boy with dark brown curly hair and gorgeous hazel eyes spotted her and demanded, "What are you doing?"

Luke came out and told the boy, "Don't worry. That's my daughter, Vanessa. She and my wife are the only people gutsy enough to come back here. They're allowed, OK?"

"Oh, OK," the guy responded.

Luke turned to his daughter and informed her, "Vanessa, this is Justin. He just started working here."

Vanessa put on a smile and stated, "Hey there, sailor." She looked at him closely. He looked awfully familiar.

Justin nodded and put out a hand. Vanessa shook it, then turned to her father and said, "Dad, I want you to meet Ginger."

Ginger heard her name and hurried over. Vanessa introduced, "Dad, Justin, this is Ginger, my best friend from Chilton."

Luke reached his hand across the counter and said, "Nice to finally meet the infamous Ginger."

Ginger replied, "Why, thank you. I've heard so much about your diner and your wife's inn that when my mum suggested we visit, I told her that we should stay at the Dragonfly. It really is a quaint little inn."

Angie, feeling a little left out, quickly announced, "Well, I better take a rain check on that water. JUDE is waiting for me at the park."

Vanessa pouted, "Aw, you can't stay longer?"

Angie hurriedly responded, "No, can't. I'm kinda late as it is. Nice to meet you, Ginger. So... yeah. See ya later." With that said, she hurried out the door and walked down the street almost angrily.

Ginger whispered, "I feel bad. Was it something I said or did?"

Vanessa shook her head. "I just think she feels left out because you're in town. Don't worry, she'll get over it sooner or later."

Ginger nodded as Lorelai entered. She hurried up to Justin, who was cleaning out a glass, banged on the counter with her fist, and yelled, "Coffee, coffee, coffee!"

Justin stared at her with wide eyes. "Hey, lady, we don't serve nuts here."

Vanessa leaned over and whispered, "Here's where it gets exciting!"

Luke came out and snapped, "JUSTIN! That's my wife!"

"What!" the young boy asked.

"That's Lorelai! That's my wife!" Luke hollered.

Justin looked back between Luke and Lorelai, who was standing there grinning like a goofball. He said nervously, "Oh! H-hey Lorelai! Yeah, I was just t-testing you."

Vanessa leaned back in her chair and advised, "Don't lie, kid. Lorelai can smell fear."

Lorelai turned to her daughter and demanded, "Hey, rocker girls are mean."

"Ginger, you, unfortunately, know my mother," Vanessa replied.

Lorelai beamed at Ginger. "Hey, Ginger. How are ya, kid?"

"Hey Lorelai. I'm good," Ginger responded. "So are you on a break from the inn?"

"Yes I am. Michel is covering for me." Lorelai sat down across from her granddaughter. "I just hope it's still there when I get back. When I left, he was moping around and snapping at random objects."

"Do you think he's PMSing or do you think he's going emo?" Vanessa questioned.

"Well, when you're PMSing, you tend to be a little emo," Lorelai responded. "I know you do."

"Hey, Gramma," Amanda said in her happy little five-year-old voice. She picked up the placemat that she had been coloring on and showed her grandma the picture she drew. "Look, it's my mommy and my daddy and Aunt Nessie and you and Grampa."

"Oh my gosh! Amanda, this is going right on the fridge when we get home, right next to Vanessa's first C at Chilton," Lorelai announced.

"Aw, hey now," Vanessa started. "That's not cool."

"Well, cool moms can be mean, just like their rocker daughters," Lorelai shot back teasingly.

Justin hurried over, pulling out a pencil from behind his ear, and asked, "What can I get you ladies?"

Ginger started, "Um, I'll have scrambled eggs."

Amanda squeaked, "Toast, please."

Lorelai ordered, "I'll have French toast, and my lovely daughter Vanessa will have the Justin special."

Vanessa's eyes grew wide as she kicked her mother across the table. Lorelai looked at her daughter and responded, "Hey now!"

Vanessa's cell phone started going off to the tone of "Walk Like An Egyptian." Saved by the Bangles ringtone.

"It's Rory," Vanessa told them. She looked up at Justin and ordered, "English muffin, please." Hurrying out quickly outside, Vanessa opened her cell phone and answered, "Hello?"

A shaky voice came on. "H-Hello?"

Solicitously, Vanessa asked, "Rory? Sweetie, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"L-Logan."

"What? What did he do?" Vanessa asked, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk.

Rory took a wobbly deep breath and started, "W-Well, I took your advice, but I made an appointment with the doctor." Rory paused, then started again. "I am 100 percent pregnant. I've been that way for about a month, apparently."

"Well, Ror, that's great!"

Rory sobbed and even over the phone, Vanessa could tell she was shaking her head. "That's not it. I got home and went to crawl into bed and..." Rory started crying again.

Vanessa put two and two together. She demanded to know, "Rory, where are you?"

"I'm at Mom's house."

"OK, we're coming right over."

"Ness... it would be better if you just came alone. Please."

Vanessa left Luke's so suddenly that it was all a blur. Ginger headed back with Lorelai to the inn. She told them both not to worry and she briefly told her mother what happened. Vanessa took Amanda, but Vanessa asked Babette if she could watch Amanda for a while.

"Sure, suga. What's the occasion?" Babette questioned.

"I'll tell you later," Vanessa promised. Hurrying into the house, she called out, "Rory! Rory!"

"In here," Rory whimpered. Vanessa hurried to where Rory's old room was. There was Rory, curled up in bed, mascara running down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie," Vanessa whispered, sitting in bed with her older sister. She hugged Rory.

"I don't know why he'd do this now! We've been married for ten years!" Rory wailed, resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"He's a jerk for doing that to you. You can do better, you could do SO much better!" Vanessa comforted, stroking her sister's hair.

"I know, but I don't want to do better! I want Logan!" Rory whined.

Vanessa sighed. "You know what? Let's go rent movies and we'll buy so much chocolate it'll make old man Milton Hershey will turn in his grave!"

Rory sniffled. Then she replied, "That would be nice. Thanks."


	6. Time Fer Some Yuppie Ass Whoopin'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa Gilmore and Angie, Ginger, and Justin. They are made-up by me, so they're mine. Also... if you are for the whole Logan/Rory thing... don't kill me that I broke them up. I love the Logan/Rory thing, but it's for the sake of my story.

Chapter 6  
Time Fer Some Yuppie Ass-Whoopin'

Rory and Lorelai sat on the couch that night, eating their weight in junk food while Luke and Vanessa decided to have Dad-Daughter time.

Dad-Daughter time was something they hadn't planned in years. Luke was always busy at the diner and Vanessa hit puberty. But when they did have Dad-Daughter time, it was always accidental. Like if Vanessa had a bad day, she'd go to Luke and complain while they did some crazy project that Taylor made them do for the town, like painting really crappy birdhouses that they purposely made extra crappy. The birds didn't give a shit what the hell it looked like, just as long weasels didn't eat them or whatever.

Tonight was one of those nights except Vanessa decided to help Luke out at the diner. It was rather empty for the evening, but then again it was those lazy-hazy-crazy days of summer.

Vanessa sat behind the register, playing doughnut hockey with Justin. She was kicking his butt.

"I've never played doughnut hockey before," Justin informed her for the 100th time.

"It's not that hard. I'm just glad I didn't have to warn you that this could get messy," Vanessa replied, pointing to his apron.

"Yeah, well, I figured that one out for myself," Justin shot back, running a pale hand through his messy dark brown hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, he actually has a brain!" Vanessa announced to Kirk.

"Hey! I'm not a lady, no matter what Jess says," said Kirk, stabbing at his mac and cheese.

"As if I give a crap what Jess thinks," Vanessa snarled, shoving the doughnut into Justin's lap.

Justin made a mark on a napkin. "That's another point for you."

"I told you, you never challenge a Gilmore or a Danes or a Gilmore-Danes to doughnut hockey," Vanessa told him.

Luke came out and saw the game in progress. He turned to the young boy and said, "OK, you gotta go, Justin."

"Aw, but Dad, I was kicking his ass at doughnut hockey," Vanessa whined.

Justin took off his apron and said, "Well, I gotta go anyway. See ya later, kid." Vanessa wrinkled her nose. She hated it when he called her "kid." He was seventeen, and she was almost sixteen. No reason for him to call her "kid."

Luke turned to Kirk. "Kirk, get out."

"Why?" Kirk asked.

"Because, Kirk, it's closing time," Luke explained.

"But I'm not done with my mac and cheese!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Kirk, I'll get you a to-go container," Vanessa told him.

"Yeah, but by the time I get home, it will be an ice cube," Kirk whined.

Vanessa growled, "I'll get you a plastic fork so you can eat it on the way home."

Kirk shook his head, "No, no, it's fine." Hurrying out the door, Vanessa rested her head on the counter and announced, "Finally. He's out of our hair. Well, my hair, because yours is thinning."

Luke sarcastically stated, "Gee, thanks kid, I feel ten years younger."

"Well, I do what I can," Vanessa replied. As Luke counted the money, Vanessa asked innocently, "Dad?"

Not looking up, Luke responded, "Yeah kiddo?"

"What do you think is gonna happen with Rory and Amanda?" she asked bluntly.

Luke stopped for a moment, thinking of how to answer the question. He sighed, put the money back in the register, sat across the counter from his daughter, and truthfully answered, "I dunno, kiddo. I really don't know."

"Logan seemed like a good guy," Vanessa stated.

"Yeah he did," Luke said. "He's damn lucky he lives in Hartford, otherwise I would kick that little Yuppie's ass!"

"Dad, calm down," Vanessa sleepily replied.

Luke snarled, "It's my turn to kick that little Yuppie's ass."

"Or we'll be the father-daughter Yuppie ass-kicking team," Vanessa suggested.

"Rid the world of evil BMW-driving, Grey Poupon-eating Yuppies," Luke added, smirking.

"I can see it now." Vanessa put on a stuffy voice, "Excuse me, do you have any Grey Poupon?" Turning back into Vanessa, she cried, "Then we come in and POW! Take that, Yuppie!" Vanessa then thought of something. "Dad, since Rory married that Yuppie, does that make her one too?"

"No, too many non-Yuppies love her," Luke answered. "She couldn't be one even if she tried."

Just then the phone rang. Vanessa grumbled, "You can answer it. I'll just nap on the counter, with visions of stupid Yuppies in my head."

Luke nodded and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey hun. How's Rory? Oh... sleeping? OK... well, Vanessa and I are just hanging out here... OK... uh-huh. Sure, I'll still be here. OK... love you too. Bye."

"Was that Mom?" Vanessa croaked.

"No, telemarketer," Luke sarcastically answered.

Vanessa ignored his causticity and replied, "OK."

"Sweetie, Mom's coming over and she and I are gonna talk. We sort of need you to leave," Luke said.

"Fine!" Vanessa boomed jokingly. "I see how it is!" She stood up and left.

It was pretty cold that summer night. Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest and tried to keep warm. She hurried across the street and hurried down a little road by the lake. She prayed that no one else would be there.

God didn't like Vanessa too much that night. Neither did Karma, the Buddha, or anything like that who controlled fate.

There stood Jess, just standing and staring into the water. His dark brown hair fell slightly into his piercing eyes. Any moron with half a brain could tell he was deep in thought; probably thinking about Rory. But for once in her life, Vanessa didn't feel any hate towards him. She rather felt sympathetic towards the man who was still an angsty teenager at heart.

Without even looking over, Jess barked at Vanessa, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just came here to think," Vanessa simply stated, sitting down where she was. She dangled her feet over the edge of the bridge and told him, "Luke and Lorelai are having a talk at the diner, so they kicked me out. Rory's moping at home, so I decided to give her some alone time. And I needed time to think about... stuff... so I came down here."

Jess looked over. "Rory's moping?"

Vanessa nodded.

"Over what?"

Now it was Vanessa's turn to snap. "None of your damn business."

Jess put his hands up in the air, as if caught by the cops. (which was probably normal for him, she thought) "Hey, I was just wondering."

Vanessa looked at her feet, debating if she should tell him. He had always cared about Rory and maybe he needed to know in case Rory bit his head off if their paths should ever cross.

Or maybe not.

"Is she OK?" Jess questioned.

With the slight flip of her hair, Vanessa said, "She will be. She's Super-Rory."

"She may be super, but she's still human," Jess informed her.

Vanessa glared at Jess. She started, "Look, I've told you this before: She and Logan-" Then she realized Rory would never take back Logan after what he did.

"What's with the sudden stoppage?" Jess asked, egging Vanessa on.

"Nothing," Vanessa snapped, crossing her arms again, looking away from Jess.

"Is there trouble in paradise? C'mon, Ness, you can tell me," Jess questioned, eager, and walking closer to Vanessa.

Vanessa looked up at Jess and yelled, "Yes, there is trouble in fucking paradise because Logan was cheating on Rory when all she did nothing but love him with all of her heart! So Jess, I told you. Are you happy now!"

The second Vanessa realized that she just did that, she slapped her hand over her mouth. Jess stood there, shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape. "What?" he managed to choke out.

Vanessa begged, "Don't make me say it again."

Jess exhaled sharply, looked at his shoes, and shook his head. Then, after a long awkward silence, he looked up at Vanessa and questioned, "Wanna push me into the lake for being so nosy?"

"You don't mind?" Vanessa asked meekly.

Jess shook his head. "Nah. I deserve it."

With a smirk on her face, Vanessa snapped, "You sure as hell do." She put her hands on his shoulders, then, with all of her might, pushed Jess backward into the lake and started walking away. Jess hollered to her, "See ya later." Without turning around, Vanessa waved.

**A/N: OK, because I am a lazy bum, I'm going to start posting only a chapter a week. I like to write WAY ahead and make you suffer. D haha kidding. It just makes my life easier. So... yeah! Until next Thursday! (8/11)**


	7. Shirley Temple Super Woman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa Gilmore and Angie, Ginger, and Justin. They are made-up by me, so they're mine. Also, this is kind of bashing on Logan, calling him a Yuppie. NO FLAMES, PLEASE. It's only for the sake of the story. I think Logan rocks, but if he ever cheated on Rory, then and ONLY then will I ever truly think of him as a Yuppie.

Chapter 7  
Shirley Temple Wonder Woman

Vanessa woke up super early that Friday morning to the refrigerator door closing. She groggily blinked and glanced over at her clock. It screamed 6:20 AM.

"Too... early," she whined. She literally rolled out of her bed and shuffled downstair, pulling her hair into a messy bun. Thinking that Lorelai was awake, Vanessa whimpered, "Mommy, it's 6:20 in the morning, why the hell are you..." She trailed away as she saw Rory taking out a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"Umm... Rory... what are you doing?" Vanessa questioned her older sister, scratching her head.

"I'm getting ice cream," Rory responded perkily as she searched for a spoon.

Vanessa shuffled over and took the spoon out of her hand. "Rory. No. No one in this house is up before seven in the summer. Even if they are pregnant."

Reaching for the carton, Rory defended herself, "I'm pregnant. I'm starving. I'm craving for it. Don't deny me this one pleasure in my life."

"Rory. Sweetie. What are you doing to yourself?" Vanessa asked Rory. "Look, I know that Logan cheated on you, but don't pretend that nothing happened. Go to your house and get your stuff. Let him know you mean business. Go kick some Yuppie ass."

"Excuse me?" Rory questioned.

Vanessa sighed and pushed her older sister down into a seat at the table. She sat beside her sister and started, "Rory. Logan hardly ever made time for you. He was always busy at work. It was always you at work, that is until you were pregnant with Amanda."

"Then he was home with me a lot more," Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, until Amanda was born, then you _both_ worked too much! Seriously, sometimes I feel like I raised Amanda!" Vanessa replied.

Rory looked down at her hands. Vanessa, feeling horrible, sighed and started again, "But now, you can find someone better, someone who will love you and cherish you! Someone who will sing The Bangles to you when you're sad, someone who will hold your hair back when you're puking up that ice cream... what I'm trying to say is you deserve someone who will do just about anything for you."

Rory looked longingly at the ice cream and informed her baby sister, "No matter how hard you try, you know I'm gonna eat that ice cream anyway."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Vanessa groaned loudly and angrily. She shuffled over, running her fingers through her hair. Opening up the front door, there stood Logan with pink roses in hand.

Logan began, "Hey, Ness," but Vanessa slammed the door before he got any further. As she headed back to the kitchen, Logan pounded on the front door, screaming. Vanessa sat down and started eating the ice cream.

"Yum. Ice cream," Vanessa hummed happily. "Yummy yummy in my tummy."

Rory stood up, begging her sister, "C'mon, Ness, let him in."

Vanessa shook her head. "No. Rory, you wanted the best, it wasn't him. You give him your trust back, he takes the lead."

"OK, you totally stole that from All-American Rejects and changed the words!" Rory snapped.

"Even so, Rory, if you give in, he's just gonna do it again and again!" Vanessa barked, standing up, her temper flaring. "I'm not saying he's a bad person, but what he did is completely unforgivable! You deserve SO much better, Rory! Don't forget that! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go curse out your soon-to-be ex-husband!"

Vanessa stomped away to the front door, where Logan was still banging on the front door. Vanessa put both her hands on his shoulders and turned him forward. "Move it, Yuppie," she demanded.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"_You_, my ex-brother-in-law, are going to go to your BMW and drive the hell away from our house!" Vanessa commanded.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Logan bellowed.

"Oh, you don't think so? Well, let me tell you something, bub, Rory is my sister and since you hurt her, I will find someone to kick your ass and he will probably be from the Mafia and he will probably be carrying a baseball bat the size of that nice BMW and he'll probably say that you'll be sleeping with the fishes a lot. Bet you didn't think of that when you cheated on her with a two-dollar whore!" Vanessa opened his car door and shoved him into the driver seat. "Have a nice drive. Could you lose your way for me, please?" She started striding back towards the house when Logan got out and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around.

Vanessa slapped his hand away. "Don't you touch me!" she screamed.

Inside, Lorelai snapped awake and shook Luke awake.

"No, I don't want any muffins," Luke muttered, still asleep.

Lorelai hollered in his ear, "WAKE UP! THE YUPPIE IS HERE!"

That woke up Luke. The two concerned parents hurried down the stairs with Rory and Amanda following. Everyone entered as Vanessa hollered in Logan's face, "How could you do that to her! Huh! Tell me why you thought for even a SECOND that you could better than Rory! Just try me, asshole!"

Dead, awkward silence followed. Finally, Lorelai hurried towards her daughter, wrapping her arms around her youngest daughter's shoulders. As they headed back towards the house, they both glared at Logan evilly. It was almost alarming how alike the two looked. Luke and Lorelai took their angry, sleep-deprived, kicking daughter into the house, avoiding Logan.

Rory gave Logan a blasé look. Logan gave her a sad puppy dog one. Amanda hugged her mother's leg in fear. In her world, Mommy and Daddy weren't talking and that was a scary, but not an unfamiliar thing. Rory took her daughter and closed the front door.

- - - - -

After Lorelai got ready for work, Vanessa had calmed down a little bit and decided to help out her mom. She pulled her black hair back into a low ponytail, wore a white button-up shirt with a skinny pink tie, a tiered black miniskirt, and white leather pumps with little buckles across the front. Maybe if she told Ginger what happened, she could get her anger out.

But Vanessa had a lot on her plate that day. Sookie was short a maiter'd for the lunch hour, so Vanessa clipped her ponytail up and seated people for a while. Ginger even helped out. She was polite to everyone: "Hi, I'm Ginger Harman and welcome to the Dragonfly!" Finally, the two got a break and Sookie came out with two tall glasses of Shirley Temples.

"Oh, Sookie, I love you, wonder woman," Ginger thanked, taking a glass.

"Well, I try." Sookie stood there with the tray in her hand, pursing her lips like she wanted to ask something, but knew she should keep her mouth shut. Vanessa noticed this and said, "Sookie, I know you're gonna implode if you don't say something, so tell me."

Sookie sat down beside Ginger, her voice in a low whisper. "Is it true Logan cheated on Rory?"

"I wish it wasn't, but sadly, that Yuppie indeed two-timed our sweet little Rory," Ginger answered.

"May that Yuppie die a painfully pathetic death, like tripping over his shoelaces and drowning in a huge puddle of bird poo," Vanessa announced, raising her Shirley Temple up high as a toast.

"Here, here!" Ginger announced, clinking her glass against Vanessa's.

Sookie asked, "How is she?"

"Well, she _was_ fine, until he came over early this morning, begging her for forgiveness," Vanessa stated, turning to Ginger. "They shoot cheaters, don't they?"

"I hope she's OK. I mean, your mom told me she's got another kid on the way, right?" Sookie questioned.

Vanessa choked on her drink. When she got her breath back, she choked out, "You realize she could carrying another one of _THEM?_"

"My God, they're multiplying," Ginger responded, grabbing Vanessa's arm in fear.

"I'm so sad for Rory... and yet I'm so mad at Logan. I'm smad at Rorgan," Sookie stated.

"Who are we smad at?" Lorelai asked, appearing out of nowhere, sitting down beside her daughter, who then used her mother's lap as a footrest.

Vanessa shrugged and drank the rest of her Shirley Temple. "I don't know and I don't care." She whined, "Mom, my feet hurt. Can I work with my shoes off?"

"No, then people will think you're really Britney Spears and that this is really a yucky old gas station."

Vanessa corrected, "You mean _Taylor_ will think."

Lorelai let out a laugh. "Please! As if Taylor would come within ten feet of this 'hazard.' I'll tell you what. You can go roaming around the field if you want to."

"Have I told you lately I love you?" Vanessa responded, hugging her mother.

"No, but you told me," Sookie added.

"Well, Sookie, you _know_ I love you. Remember, you are the Shirley Temple Wonder Woman, minus the Lasso of Truth and the so-called Invisible Jet." Vanessa picked up her heels and hurried outside into the warm June afternoon. She started heading towards the field, but saw a familiar figure. She sighed and hurried up to it.

"What do you want now?"

**to answer my loverly reviews:**

**ponderesque- justin t.? as in timberlake? oh god, no way! actually, when i wrote this, jake epstein was my inspiration for justin! (if you don't know who he is, go to and click on Degrassi, then when you get there, go to Craig Manning. That's his character.)**

**See, aren't I nice, I'm giving the chapter to you ONE DAY EARLIER!**


	8. Break A Leg, Velma

**Note From The Desktop of Marla: **REVIEW, DAMN IT. I see that a load of you read my story, but don't bother to review. Those who DO, thank you, you're not at the top of my "people to yell at while trying not to chuck very pointy objects at them" list. If you don't review, I'll just kill off Vanessa! It takes me WEEKS to write these chapters, it'll take you two minutes!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa Gilmore, Angie, Ginger, Nadia, and Justin. They are made-up by me, so they're mine. Also, I don't own Chicago.

Chapter 8  
Break A Leg, Velma

_"What do you want now?"_

Jess closed the book he was reading and said, "Hey, now, I was just looking at the horses."

"C'mon, Jess, you know Rory and Logan are separating and that you want to move in on what you _think_ is rightfully yours," Vanessa snapped, her death glare starting to mentally bore a hole into Jess's thick skull.

"Hey, look, Rory's an old friend and I want to help her out and she's obviously not here," Jess defended, trying to be civil for once.

"She can get through this herself," Vanessa barked.

Jess angrily responded, "Hey, you're right. She can get through this by _herself_. You know, you're being a hypocrite about it."

"I'm her sister! I'm part of her support system!"

"Yeah, well I'm her friend, but I guess friends aren't part of the support system, huh?"

Vanessa didn't say anything. Jess knew he had her and replied, "I got you. I can see it, tough guy."

"You are such a jackass."

"And is that why you think Rory won't like me? Because I'm not a Yuppie."

"Thank God you're not a Yuppie, otherwise I would hate you with a terrible passion."

"Even more so than usual?"

Vanessa glared at him and screamed, "You know, the only reason why Rory ever liked you is because you're the moody, brooding type of guy. It may be hot for Hollywood, but in the real world, you ain't going anywhere! So you know what? Go to Hell, Jess!"

"Right back atcha!" Jess snapped.

Vanessa hurried down the driveway, the fiery asphalt burning her feet. She didn't care that she was going to ditch her mom, she needed to talk to Angie. Vanessa knew she was probably the last person Angie wanted to talk to, but Vanessa needed someone who knew Jess like Angie did.

Vanessa arrived in the town square and quickly looked for Angie's pink and white Victorian style house (which was two houses down from Kim's Antiques). She hurried up the front porch and knocked rapidly on the front door. Angie answered it, her dirty blonde hair in a messy ponytail. When she realized who it was, she angrily responded, "Oh."

"Hey. Look, I need to talk to you," Vanessa heaved.

"Where's the redhead?" Angie hissed with a snide.

"She's back at the Dragonfly. Look, Jess was at the Dragonfly-"

At the name, Angie's face softened as she responded, "Say no more. Come in."

- - - -

Two hours past and Vanessa told her best friend of eleven years the whole story: Rory being pregnant, Logan cheating on her, Vanessa almost beating the shit out of Logan, and Jess being at the Dragonfly. And for every second of those two hours, Angie listened, giving feedback, and truly listening. Vanessa felt horrible for leaving Angie out.

After Vanessa told Angie everything, Angie suggested, "Wanna go to Luke's?"

Vanessa nodded and the two headed over.

"So, do you think Jess and Rory are having an affair?" Angie questioned.

"NO!" Vanessa snapped. "God, they're ancient history."

Angie put up her hands in surrender. "Hey, it was just a suggestion."

The two hurried inside and plopped down at the counter. Justin turned to see the two girls. "Hey, lemme guess, two coffees?"

"Oooh... so close!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Angie replied, "And yet so far."

Justin sighed, leaning on the counter, "OK, then. What's the correct usual?"

"A coffee for me and a _cappuccino_ for Angie," Vanessa corrected.

"OK, one coffee and one _cappuccino_ coming right up," Justin responded, turning back, making the two drinks for the two girls.

Angie tapped Vanessa's shoulder and informed her, "Remember when I said I was going to try out for Chicago?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Angie stood up, hurried to the middle of the restaurant, and belted out, "The name on everybody's lips is gonna be _Angie_!"

"You got Roxie! Oh my Gosh, Angie, that's awesome!" Vanessa cried.

Angie rushed back to her seat and said, "Not yet, but I will. I know I will. You know who's trying out for Velma?"

Justin handed the two girls their drinks. "Here ya go, Thelma and Louise."

"Roxie and Velma, dumbass!" Vanessa corrected.

Angie dropped the bomb. "Nadia McCourt is trying out for Velma Kelly."

Vanessa choked on her coffee. "Angie!" she exclaimed, "This is not something you tell me when I'm consuming a hot beverage!"

"I'm sorry, but Ness, I want _you_ to be my Velma. Hull some ass over to Miss Patty's now!" Angie commanded.

Vanessa took a huge gulp of coffee and announced, "Let's roll."

The two girls hurried across the street to Miss Patty's Dance Academy. Vanessa pounded the front doors quickly. "Miss Patty!" she hollered.

Taylor threw open the doors and said, "Vanessa! You're interrupting an audition!"

"Don't care! I signed up for this time and I just remembered!" Vanessa lied, stepping inside the dance hall.

Nadia McCourt appeared at Taylor's side. A black top hat sat on top curly brown hair and she wore a black leotard with a black can-can skirt, ripped fishnets, and black stilettos.

"You don't look prepared," she sneered.

"Duh, she forgot until now!" Angie stuck up for her best friend.

Vanessa had always been Miss Patty's favorite, so Miss Patty looked at the sign-up sheet and quickly intervened, "Her name is here, but it's been erased and replaced by Nadia's."

Nadia snapped at Miss Patty, "Are you accusing me of taking this spot from Vanessa?"

"No, I'm just stating," Miss Patty innocently replied.

Taylor threw his hands up in the air and hollered, "You know what? Hold both auditions at the same time! We'll decide! Miss McCourt, take your position on the spot in front of us."

Vanessa put her hair up as Miss Patty scurried over and whispered, "Break a leg, Velma."

Vanessa stood to the left of Angie. Compared to Nadia, Vanessa was totally unprepared; she wore a denim jacket, a black Green Day tank top and a denim skirt with a pair of flip-flops, which she kicked off as Nadia started.

_C'mon babe why don't we paint the town?_

_And all that jazz_

_I'm gonna rogue my knees and roll my stockings down_

_And all that jazz_

_Start the car, I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold but the piano's hot_

_It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all that jazz_

Nadia tap-danced, shimmied, can-caned and sang her way through the entire song.

Vanessa knew that there was no way that she was going to win. She didn't want to admit it, but Nadia was the kind of girl who was born for acting. Or at least thought she was. Vanessa was just a drama queen. Everyone told her that. Sure, her family and friends believed she was a good actress, but they were probably just being polite.

Nadia finished by getting down on one knee, her arms out. Taylor applauded rapidly. Miss Patty clapped very slowly. She wasn't all too impressed.

Taylor glanced over at Vanessa. "Well?" he asked. "Get it over with."

Vanessa asked the sound boy, "Track eight, _por favor_."

The sound guy nodded and "I Can't Do It Alone" started playing. Vanessa put her hands together, then started singing.

_My sister and I had an act that couldn't fly_

_My sister and I were headed straight for the top_

_My sister and I earned a bow a week, at least_

_But my sister is now unfortunately deceased_

_I know it's sad, of course, but a fact is still a fact_

_And now all that remains_

_is the remains_

_of a perfect..._

_double..._

_act..._

_Watch this!_

Vanessa took off her jacket and threw it to the side. She took a couple steps back and started swinging her hands and hips to the side. "Now you have to imagine it with two people. It's swell with two people. First, I'd..."

Vanessa then tap-danced up to the table, stomping her foot with each percussion beat.

_Then she'd..._

Vanessa can-caned closer.

_Then we'd..._

Vanessa shimmied backwards.

_But I can't do it alone_

_Then she'd..._

Vanessa tap-danced.

_Then I..._

Vanessa tap-danced with more experience this time.

_Then we'd..._

Vanessa did a somersault, springing up, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

_But I can't do it alone._

Vanessa took a step back, pretending to have a conversation between two people.

_She'd say, "What's your sister like?"_

_I'd say, "Men"_

_She'd say "You're the cat's meow"_

_Then we'd wow the crowd again._

_When she'd go..._

Vanessa tried to do belly-dancing moves. Nadia raised an eyebrow at the fact that Vanessa looked like an idiot.

_I'd go..._

Vanessa did some funky arm thing which one can not describe. (**Marla**: Not even me, and I'm the author!) She waited patiently for the bridge, can-caned, shimmied, and tangoed as she sang.

_But I simply can not do it alone._

_So what do you think? C'mon you can say._

Everyone in perfect unison gave Vanessa a raspberry. Vanessa chuckled.

_I know you're right, the first part's shit_

_But the second part, the second part is really nifty._

_She'd go..._

Vanessa did two cartwheels and did a handstand as she looked up and chanted:

_I'd go..._

Vanessa did two more cartwheels the other way and did another handstand, but she brought herself down expertly into the perfect spilt.

_We'd go..._

Bringing herself up quickly, Vanessa can-caned her legs really high and tap-danced as she finished:

_I simply can not do it..._

She brought her arms up in the air as she sang out the last note:

_alone!_

Vanessa quickly snapped her arms down and caught her breath. That was tiring. She took a bow and whispered, "Ta da?"

Angie applauded happily for her best friend. Miss Patty and Taylor joined in soon after. Nadia stood there, glaring at Vanessa. How dare she burst into her audition like that?

Miss Patty flipped through the papers and said, "That's the last of them. We'll post them tomorrow."


	9. Isn't Life Swell?

**Answers to the reviews:**

**ProFfeSseR: **No, I'm not yelling at you! You've been very good. You deserve some coffee!

**JavaJunkiE06: **Thank you! I will update.

**pOnDeReSqUe: **I'm glad you like how crazy Vanessa is. Vanessa is a little bit of me, Lorelai, and Lane. I kind of wanted her to be the crazier, parrallel-universe Rory. And as for people like Nadia, I understand what you mean. But we're only just beginning. Did I mention I have written 21-22 chapters up at this point:D But I am glad you nitpicked.

**Gabby: **I'M GLAD YOU LOVE MY FAN FIC! You deserve a coffee too.

* * *

**Note: **Just because this chapter was only 3 pages long, I've decided to be the good girl and put up chapter 10 too. 3 chapters in 2 days... yippee.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa Gilmore, Angie, Ginger, Nadia, and Justin. They are made-up by me, so they're mine. Also, I don't own Chicago.

Chapter 9

Isn't Life Swell?

Vanessa told her parents everything about her day in vivid detail, from Jess to Angie to Luke's to the Chicago auditions.

Lorelai confided, "Well, darling I hope you get it. No offense, but I've seen Nadia in the past. She makes me look like Catherine Zeta-Jones and that's saying something!"

"Thank YOU!" Vanessa exclaimed. "She actually thinks she's gonna be on Broadway!"

Lorelai let out a laugh as she said, "Sweetie, I have a feeling that you're gonna be Velma."

"Well, Miss Patty loves me, so maybe I'm a shoe-in," Vanessa stated as the phone rang.

Lorelai stood up to answer the phone and warned over her shoulder, "Don't jinx yourself, kid." She picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello? Why yes she is, Ging. Oh! Uh, sure, of course!" Lorelai pushed the MUTE button on the phone and hollered, "Hey, Ness! Ginger wants to know if it's OK with me that you, me, and Dad go to the beginning-of-summer festivial with Ginger and her mom."

"Just be back by midnight," Vanessa joked. "Cool with me."

"OK. Oh, crap!" Lorelai snapped loudly, rushing into the kitchen.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Your dad is working late tonight."

Vanessa shrugged, "So it will be just the four of us."

"Yeah, but what if Ginger's mom is horrible ole British _bore_?" Lorelai questioned in a stuffy British voice. "What if we have to leave for tea and cookies? What if she thinks that festivals are oh-so-boring?"

"Mom, she checked into the Dragonfly. I think you met her."

"No! I was on a break and Michel was on his usual crank-o-path because he 'nev-air 'as en-knee breaks 'nd it'z juzt not fair.' But he had to check them in."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I've met Katy. She's not a British bore."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm your daughter! You carried me in you for nine months and you are doubting my word!"

"Well, you doubt mine! Also if you loved me too, I wouldn't have been in labor with you for 10 hours with NOTHING to watch on TV."

Vanessa sighed, "Well, we have Ginger."

"Yeah, but I want your dad with me in case I'm in over my head!" Lorelai pouted.

"You have me!" Vanessa cried.

"Yeah, but you're not an adult, dearie," Lorelai pointed out. Then suddenly, her face lit up with an idea. "Oh! Lightbulb! Rory!"

"That's a good idea!" Vanessa sarcastically applauded. "She just recently got divorced, she has a kid and another one on the way, and we should introduce her to the so-called stuffy woman. Pregnant women are known for being cranky, and Rory just might beat the living crap out of this woman if she's anything like you said, which she's NOT."

"You're not funny. You must have your daddy's sense of humor," Lorelai pouted. "I'm bringing her and Amanda anyway." She pushed the MUTE button again, unmuting the phone, and said, "Ging? Hey! Well, Luke has to work late tonight, but maybe could I bring my other daughter Rory and my granddaughter? Sweet! If I wasn't so old, I'd adopt you as my other daughter! OK, let me talk to your mom so we can make plans." Lorelai waited, pacing herself back and forth. Finally, Ginger's mom got on and Lorelai said perkily, "Hi! I'm Lorelai, Vanessa's mom. Oh! So Ginger admires me. Awesome. I sure feel loved." (pause) "OK. You don't mind I bring Rory and her daughter?" (pause) "Oh thank you so much! OK, so we'll meet you at Luke's around seven." (pause) "Well, Ginger knows where Luke's is!" (long pause) "Well, Luke is my husband." (pause) "OK! See you then!"

Lorelai slammed the phone down and let out a sigh of relief. "OK, I lied. Ginger's mom is not a stuffy British bore."

"Told you," Vanessa replied just as the phone rang again.

"Go smash that phone for me," Lorelai requested.

Vanessa got up and hurried to the ringing phone. "Hello? Hey, Miss Patty!" Vanessa's face fell as Miss Patty informed her. "Oh, OK." (pause) "No it's OK." (pause) "Ha ha, well, thanks for telling Taylor he's an old geiser. Bye Miss Patty." Vanessa slammed the phone down, then yanked the phone cord from the wall. She shuffled to the kitchen, rested her head on the table, and started sobbing. Lorelai had heard everything and cradled her daughter's head in her arms.


	10. In The Waiting Line

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa Gilmore, Angie, Ginger, Nadia, and Justin. They are made-up by me, so they're mine. Get it? Got it? Good.

Chapter 10  
In The Waiting Line

Rory, Amanda, and Vanessa patiently sat in Luke's, waiting for Lorelai, Ginger, and Katy while living off french fries. Well, Rory was. Vanessa just slowly stirred her soda with her straw. Justin tried everything to make Vanessa feel better: big super-sized fudge sundae, coffee ice cream, cheeseburgers, a king-size chocolate bar. But Rory usually ate whatever Justin put in front of Vanessa. After the chocolate bar, Justin gave up.

"I give up," he announced, sitting down with Rory and Vanessa.

"Aw, the hell with it. Just give her a smooch. That should cheer her up," Rory joked.

Justin laughed and Vanessa gave Rory the death glare just as Nadia walked in. Vanessa stuck her tongue out slightly at her sister, indicating that Nadia had arrived. Nadia glanced around the diner until she finally found Vanessa. She strutted up to Vanessa and said in a mock sad voice, "Vanessa, I just heard the news that you didn't get the role of Velma Kelly. You know who did?" Then she let out an evil cackle. "I did! Sorry, little loser, worse luck next time." With a flip of her hair, she started to walk out, but Vanessa took her soda, grabbed Nadia's shoulder, causing her to turn around, and threw the soda in her face. Without saying another word, Vanessa sat back down in her seat. Nadia just glared at her and stormed out of the diner. Justin got up to get a mop.

Rory stared at her sister, eyes wide. "Vanessa!" she gasped.

Vanessa looked at her sister as if she was overreacting. "What?"

"That was really rude!"

"So was she."

"You know what I mean."

"You know what _I_ mean."

Just then, Lorelai burst into the diner. "I'm here, the incompatible, lovable Lorelai! And there are her two lovely daughters, Rory who is wearing a white t-shirt and denim capris with flip-flops. Classic." She turned to Vanessa and continued, "And Vanessa has decided to be more funky and is wearing a lime green B-52s baby tee with black capris, a white double-studded belt, her black Converse low-tops, and a black, lime green, and hot pink striped beanie." She let out a breath as she sat down. "Geez, Vanessa, you are a lot harder to introduce than Rory."

Rory pointed at her sister and ratted out, "Vanessa threw a soda at Nadia!"

"Gee thanks Rory," Vanessa snapped. "Make me look like the evil one!"

Rory scoffed as Lorelai hugged Vanessa. "Good! It's about time someone threw a soda in her face! Maybe she'll melt like the wicked witch." Then in a scary, high-pitched voice, Lorelai impersonated Nadia. "Like, oh my GAWD! There's, like, soda in my face! Like, oh my GAWD, there goes my face melting off. Like, life sucks. Why can't I be more like the wonderful, oh-so-much more talented and fun-loving Vanessa Gilmore-Danes?"

"Mom, where's Katy and Ginger?" Vanessa asked.

"They _were_ right behind me," Lorelai defended.

"You didn't lose them, did you?"

"Uh... no," Lorelai said, stretching out the "uh."

Just then, Ginger and Katy, her mother, walked in. Katy looked like Lorelai in a way. She had the red hair as Ginger, but her hair was more crimson than strawberry blonde; it was also perfectly wavy and non-frizzy. She wore low-rise jeans, a white lace camisole underneath a black blazer with abstract roses on the right side, and black high heels.

"Hullo, hullo!" she announced to the table filled with Gilmore girls.

"Hi Katy," Vanessa greeted, putting on a smile. "I'm sorry my mother accidentally ditched you."

Katy announced, "Oh, dearie, no prob! Now, why are we all standing around? Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

Vanessa and Ginger sat on a park bench, eating blue cotton candy, watching Katy and Lorelai play skeeball to win a furry lime green poodle.

"I think our mothers were separated at birth," Vanessa stated.

"So, what do you think of Justin?" Ginger asked out of the blue.

Vanessa almost choked on her cotton candy. "What!"

"I think you two would make a cute couple," Ginger suggested innocently.

"Uh, no! He doesn't like me like that. He thinks my mom and I are crazy," Vanessa informed her.

"I doubt it," Ginger comforted.

"No, he actually said, 'Vanessa, you and your mother are crazy.'"

Ginger chuckled. "Well, he's sweet. I saw all that food that Rory had and I _know_ you love coffee ice cream and king-size chocolate bars."

"Justin didn't give us that."

"Then who did?"

"Uh... the Easter bunny? Duh. God, Ginger, you're supposed to be the smart one."

Ginger ignored her, replying, "Ness, if you're not going to admit you like him, you're going to let something good slip away."

"I don't like him!" Vanessa denied.

Ginger nodded, skeptical, just as Katy and Lorelai arrived, a stuffed lime green poodle under Lorelai's arm.

"So kids, look what we won!" Lorelai announced, showing their daughters the poodle.

"What are we going to name it, Lorelai?" Katy asked.

Lorelai said, "That _is_ a good question. How about Lucifer?"

"Lucy?"

"Zabeth!"

"Oh, smashing!"

"Where's Rory?" Vanessa asked.

Lorelai responded, "Oh, Amanda was getting fussy, so she took her back to the house to take a nap."

Vanessa nodded. Just then, her bladder filled up, so Vanessa excused herself, bolting over to the diner.

"DAD!" she hollered. "I gotta use your bathroom!"

Luke pointed to the stairs. "Use the old apartment."

Vanessa hollered over her shoulder, "Love you, love you, love you!" as she hurried up the stairs. She grabbed the doorknob and revealed something she'd never expect.


	11. The Worst Pie Day Ever

**pOnDeReSqUe: **OK, let's not get overboard with the nitpicking. :P Anywoo, I like your suggestions, but no. And for the unbuilt-up characters, I'm trying to keep my story realistic and sometimes in real life, there are people like that. Not to sound like a Buddhist or anything.

**ProFeSseR**: I like tea too! I'll give you tea then!

**Katieanna & JavaJunkiE006**: Thank you! And I will update!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa, Angie, Ginger, Katy, Nadia, and Justin. They are made-up by me, so they're mine. I don't own "pie day," either. My school does. (Don't ask.)

Chapter 11  
Worst Pie Day Ever

Vanessa opened the door to reveal Rory and Jess making out. She let out an "Oh my God" and the two separated immediately.

"Holy shit," Vanessa whispered, debating whether to cover her eyes to keep her mind from burning that image in her head or her mouth to keep her from throwing up.

"Vanessa! What are you doing here?" Rory asked as Jess tried to wipe lipstick off of his face.

"_I_ was going to use the bathroom. What are you doing with _him_!" she asked, trying to not freak out.

Rory fumbled, trying to find the right words to say. "Well, I, I mean we, he just– we were just – we weren't doing anything!"

"Oh yeah? If you guys weren't doing anything, then I'm the freakin' Tooth Fairy!" Vanessa exclaimed, freaking out now. "You realize you guys are technically related! We're not hicks, you know!"

"Don't tell Mom, Vanessa! She'll kill me!" Rory begged.

"Well, no wonder! You're sucking face with your step-cousin!"

"Why can't you just be happy for her, Ness?" Jess snapped.

Vanessa looked over at Jess. "Ex-_cuse_ me?"

"I said, why can't you be happy for her!" Jess started to actually yell now. "She actually found someone she puts up with and you get pissed off because you don't think I'm good enough for her!"

Vanessa didn't know what to say. So she stormed out, heading back to the festival. She told Ginger in confidentiality what she had discovered, so they went back to the house while Lorelai and Katy tried to win more lime green poodles. "You'd think they were trying to start a stuffed lime green poodle farm or something," Vanessa had said.

Vanessa didn't want to admit it, but Jess had hit the nail right on the head. She _didn't_ think Jess was good enough for Rory. But he had a point: They did love each other and he would give Rory anything to make her happy.

Wait a minute..._anything!_

"The kid!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"What kid?" Ginger asked, stuffing a stale Pop-tart into her mouth.

"You know Rory's pregnant, right?"

Ginger nodded.

"Well, what if it isn't Logan's kid? What if it's Jess's! OH MY GOD!" she hypothesized in horror. "OH MY GOD!" She stuffed a Cool Whip-covered pop-tart into her mouth, as if that could save her now. It was satisfying in the moment, though.

Ginger patted Vanessa's arm. "There, there. Don't jump to conclusions just yet. I mean, Rory's one month pregnant, right? So if this is just a recent fling, it's probably Logan's kid."

Vanessa took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're probably right. It's probably just a recent fling."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Vanessa groaned. _God, when will that Yuppie learn! Rory doesn't want him anymore!_ She threw the door open and dropped her jaw.

"Vanessa, it's rather rude to just stare at someone with your jaw agape," Emily informed her.

Pushing her jaw closed with the back of her hand, Vanessa squealed, "What are you doing here!"

"Vanessa, you know that's not a proper greeting," Emily informed her, as if it were common knowledge. "And what is that awful shirt you're wearing?'

"It's the B-52s. They're one of my favorite bands," Vanessa told her, pulling on the bottom of her shirt, as if telling it that it was still her favorite.

Emily scoffed, "Well, it's hideous. And work on greeting people."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Vanessa started sarcastically, "My grandmother just show up on my doorstep, no phone call, no notice, no nothing, and I'm _not_ supposed to be shocked?"

"Are you PMSing?" Emily questioned.

"Maybe," Vanessa snapped.

"Where is your mother?" Emily asked, her patience wearing thin.

"She's in town. She's at the festival. I was there earlier, but now I have a headache," Vanessa stated. "So if you don't mind, I'm going to go get some Advil." She tried closing the door, but Emily stuck her foot in and stepped inside. Ginger, who heard the start of World War III, took refuge in Rory's old room, closing the door quietly.

"Huh." Emily pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Are you ordering a pizza? 'Cause I heard the pizza industry these days really suck," Vanessa notified.

Emily ignored her granddaughter, waiting for Richard to pick up, "Richard, I'm at Lorelai's. No, she and Vanessa were at a _festival_."

"The Asian food industry is sublime, have you tried that? You really should, you'd love it," Vanessa suggested, knowing that she was clearly in over her head.

"Were you informed about this? No? Oh, really?" Emily raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Richard." With that, she slammed her cell phone shut.

"Oh, no, not the eyebrow thing," Vanessa murmured to herself.

"You know what day it is, Vanessa?" Emily asked insidiously.

"Uh, pie day?" Vanessa guessed, hoping she would sound sweetly clueless.

"It's Friday, Vanessa. And you know what that means. Friday night dinner. So I expected you, your mother and father, maybe Rory and Amanda to show up. But of course, you aren't there."

"We called. Actually Rory did," Vanessa explained. "All she got was a maid."

Emily let out a laugh. "A maid? I don't mingle with the maids, let alone ask them if anyone has called. I just hire them." Vanessa crossed her arms tightly across her chest and looked away as Emily continued. "You know, I'd expect this from you and your mother. But Rory wouldn't have done this."

"What the hell does Rory have to do with this?" Vanessa snapped.

Emily simply stated, "She would have called back."

"This is the worst pie day ever," Vanessa mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Emily asked.

"Sorry Grandma, but Rory has been going through some really rough times right now in case you haven't heard!" Vanessa barked.

"Of course I haven't heard! No one tells me anything around here!" Emily cried.

"Well, I wonder why!" Vanessa sarcastically shouted, rolling her eyes and throwing her arms up in the air and marching towards the kitchen.

Emily followed her granddaughter in awe. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly damn well what it means!" Vanessa screamed, whirling around. "Maybe if you don't walk around and bark like a military officer all the time and maybe if you actually took the time to actually **_talk_** to your maids, you would get the message that we couldn't have made it tonight or that Logan had been cheating on Rory and that she's pregnant with kid number two and you actually expect her to come to Friday night dinner when all she wants to do is sit around and eat ice cream and watch some sad movies on TV!" (Wow, what a run-on sentence.) Vanessa took a deep, shaky breath and took a step back. She tried not to look Emily in the eye and tried not to let any tears fall down her face.

Emily just stared at her more outspoken granddaughter in shock and awe just as Lorelai and Katy burst into the house, laughing like crazy. Lorelai spotted her mother and said happily and cluelessly, "Hey Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving," she responded, keeping a stiff upper lip and a emotionless gaze on Vanessa. With a turn on her heel, she marched out of the Gilmore-Danes residence and back to her car.

Lorelai watched her mother leave, then turned to her daughter in confusion. "What was that all about?"

Keeping her eyes on her shoes, Vanessa shook her head and shrugged. Just then, Ginger burst out of Rory's room and asked, "Is she gone?"

Lorelai eyed her daughter and stated, "Nessie, you got some 'splaining to do."


	12. Sugar Induced Comas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Vanessa, Angie, Ginger, Katy, Nadia, and Justin. They are made-up by me, so they're mine.

Chapter 12  
Sugar-induced Comas and Other Strange Happenings

Vanessa marched into Luke's diner that Saturday, pissed about the events that had happened. (She decided to spare her parents the part where Rory and Jess were making out.) Luke, being a very manly man, decided that not talking about it would maybe help out. But Luke, also being a very good dad, hated seeing his daughter give Kirk his mac and cheese and snap, "If it's too damn cold, I will poke you with a fork." Even if Kirk was a little... weird, Vanessa would still be nicer to him.

During a lull in service on the 4th of July, Luke decided that when Vanessa repeatedly banged her head against the countertop, they needed to talk.

"Vanessa? You're killing brain cells that way," Luke informed her.

"So? Maybe I'll forget how rude _Emily_ is," Vanessa called out.

Luke hurried over, grabbed Vanessa by the ponytail, and yanked her head up off the counter. "Ow, ow, OW!" she screamed. "That hurts!"

"Look, I don't like your grandmother either, but I'm allowed. She's my mother-in-law," Luke started in his really scary, low voice, "But she _is_ your grandmother and even though she's not the warm and fuzzy grandma who bakes cookies, she still loves you and is thrilled when you come to Friday night dinner. When you're rude to her, it breaks her heart and then it makes _me_ look like the bad parent."

"Don't you mean both you _and_ Mom?"

"No, just me." Luke let go of her ponytail and walked back behind the counter. "Look, next Friday, be nicer. OK?"

"OK," Vanessa replied. She turned to Justin and asked, "Wanna play doughnut hockey?"

Justin glanced at the doughnut container and shook his head. "If there were any doughnuts to play with."

Vanessa replied softly, "Oh" just as the lunch hour started. She had barely started taking orders when Angie burst into the diner, grabbed Vanessa's wrist, and pulled her outside.

"Why, hello to you too, Angie!" Vanessa sarcastically gushed. "Why yes, I would like to hear your explanation for why you dragged me out of Luke's!"

"Jude broke up with me," Angie stated angrily.

Vanessa blinked and asked, "What?"

"He broke up with me!" Angie snapped. "He decided he wanted to be friends! He even said 'it's not you, it's me'!"

"Which is guyspeak for, 'I'm too much of an asshole to admit that I don't like you anymore,' right?" Vanessa wondered.

"Yes!" Angie said, pointing at Vanessa. "Then I go to the car shop to pick up my car and he's making out with Nadia of all people!"

"On your car!"

"YES!"

Vanessa dropped her jaw, shook her head, and asked, "Is she bent on destroying us or something?"

"I dunno, but I want to rip her to shreds and stomp on her!" Angie barked, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Well, just push her offstage during practice," Vanessa suggested. "Maybe she'll hit her head and she'll realize that she probably got a lobotomy along with that boob job."

"Now let's not torture her too much," Angie said.

"Torture?" Vanessa asked in disbelief. "Oh ho, Angie, pushing her is not torture. Making her listen to Journey is torture. Making her wear grey when-" She put on a high-pitched version of Nadia's valley girl speak, "'you all know damn well it makes me look washed-out' is torture."

"Maybe whoever is doing music and costume can take care of that," Angie said.

"Well, my dear mother is doing costume, so I'll suggest that to her," Vanessa evilly smiled.

"Ooh, you bad girl!" joked Angie.

"Well, I must put my evil plans aside considering I must get back to work," Vanessa hinted. "Dad'll kill me!" She hurried across the street as Angie called, "Oh yeah! Sorry about that!"

Vanessa shrugged and hollered back, "I was too busy killing brain cells anyway!"

* * *

Vanessa put another tally under her name. "Heh heh, fifteen to one," she cackled. "I totally kick ass at this game."

"It's a gift," Justin groaned. "I will never win. I think one of your parents is Canadian."

"Well, we gave up on doughnut hockey and decided to play toast hockey," Vanessa stated, "_You_ can't expect to win the first time around."

Justin let out a nervous chuckle, then looked like he was mustering up all the courage he could. "Hey, Ness?"

Vanessa looked up from her cup of coffee. "Yeah?"

"W-we've just b-became, uh, friends. Well, maybe not friends, per se, but you know people you would want to even remotely talk to. B-but, uh, what I'm saying is, uh, I was just wondering, um, if you'd-- I mean if you want to, of course-- like to–"

Just then, he was interrupted by Miss Patty bursting into the diner. "Nessa, honey, where's your father? Luke? LUKE!"

"Miss Patty, Miss Patty, are you OK?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, honey I'm just worried about something. You know my half-sister, Angie?" Miss Patty questioned.

"Is she the one who lives in the house that looks like a comic book?" Vanessa tried to recall.

"No, that was her friend."

"Is she the bipolar one?"

"No, Angie's the single mom with the high school kids. The boy is seveteen and the girl is about your age," Miss Patty corrected. "But see, here's the thing: Angie's in a sugar-induced coma-- don't ask, I dunno-- but her husband died years ago and the kids are coming to live with me for a while and I'm having a welcome to town party. I want you and your parents to come over and meet them. Maybe Rory and Amanda can come too!"

"Well–" Vanessa started.

"Oh, you just love them, Vanessa. Bridget's a little slow, but she's loads of fun. And Casey, he's just adorable!" Miss Patty explained, nudging Vanessa a little with a "wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge" thing going on.

Trying not to be beat out by this Casey person, Justin tried to intervene. "But–"

Luke came out then and looked at Justin and Vanessa. "Why aren't you working?" he demanded to know, directing his question towards Justin more than anything.

"We were playing toast hockey," Justin explained.

"Miss Patty needs to ask you something," Vanessa added.

"Toast hockey?" Luke asked. "Won't the toast get crumbly?"

"Um, Dad?" Vanessa replied, "Miss Patty needs to ask you something."

Luke turned to Miss Patty. "Yes?"

"Luke, Angie's kids are staying with me for a couple of months. Their mom somehow got herself into a sugar-induced coma and the doctors are trying to get her out of it."

"A sugar-induced coma?" Luke asked, looking at his daughter as if she held the true answer.

"A sugar-induced coma," Vanessa stated, nodding.

"But you know, Angie's husband's been dead for the past seven years and I'm the only family she's got. So I'm having a party. It's tonight after the town meeting in the high school gym and I want you, Lorelai, and Vanessa to be there. Maybe Rory and Amanda too. Y'know, to let them know they have you guys to turn to," Miss Patty stated, her eyes begging.

"Well, I don't see why not," Luke replied. "Lorelai, Ness, and I can make it. I dunno about Rory and Amanda but–"

"You'll come!" Miss Patty happily shouted as she exited the diner. "Oh thank you Luke! I owe you big time!"

Vanessa stated, "A sugar-induced coma. How can anyone do that if you're not a diabetic?" She turned to Justin, blinking. "So what did you wanna ask me?"

Justin looked at Vanessa, then at Luke, who was usually giving Justin the death glare when Vanessa talked to him, then back at Vanessa. Justin shook his head quickly and said, "Nothing" smiling slightly and went back to taking orders.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updation. I've been really busy with school and soccer. So, instead of posting on Thursdays, I'll try and post over the weekends, mmmkay? And ponderesque, you think you're crazy? You haven't seen me on caffiene! Haha. :D**


	13. Goodbye Marla's Note

OK. I give up. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and/or review. BUT this doesn't mean I'm done with Gilmore Girls! I'm writing other stories... one kind of emo and one is just nutso. But they have plots. I wrote "Playing Your Song" on a whim and a prayer. But for those curious about the events if I kept going, here's the basic outline and my favorite parts from each chapter.

Chapter 13- Vanessa meets Miss Patty's niece, Bridget, and nephew, Casey. She and Lorelai sing "Bohemian Rhapsody" during a town meeting. Rory and Jess decide to tell Luke and Lorelai they're together.

_Taylor snapped, "And just what are you whispering, Miss Gilmore-Danes?"_

_Luke defended his kid. "Hey! She's just talking!"_

_"Exactly! This is a town meeting! If we have the need to talk, we say it to everyone."_

_Lorelai said, "Oh, she, she said that, um, it's time for a bohemian rhapsody." Lorelai then turned to her daughter and sung, "I see a little silhouette of a man."_

_"Lorelai! Why are you singing?" Taylor demanded to know._

_"Scatamoose, scatamoose, will you do the fandango?" Vanessa sang, a smile coming over her face._

_"I can't believe this is my family," Luke groaned, covering his face with his hands. It was times like these where he wished he was invisible._

_"Thunder bolt and lighting, very very frightening me!" Lorelai and Vanessa sang together not-so-perfectly, thrusting their arms out._

_"That's quite enough!" Taylor bellowed._

_"Gallalaio!" Vanessa chirped._

_"Gallalaio!" Lorelai responded._

_"Gallalaio!"_

_"Gallalaio!"_

_"Gallalaio! Figaro!" they sang together. "Magnifico-oh-oh-oh!"_

_Kirk stood up and sang, "I'm just a poor boy, no body loves me!"_

_"KIRK! SIT DOWN!" everyone shouted._

_"He's just a poor boy from a poor family!" Vanessa and Lorelai sang._

_"That is quite enough!" Taylor shouted._

_"Aw, come on, let us get to the 'mamma mia' part!" Vanessa called out._

_"No, Vanessa," Lorelai said, patting her daughter's knee. "See that vein sticking out of Taylor's neck? Our damage here is done."_

_"Anyway!" Taylor snarled through gritted teeth. "Next order of business, this year's rendition of Chicago is canceled, due to Nadia twisting her ankle and the fact that those assholes in the next town over stole our idea."_

_Lorelai and Vanessa gasped, "Oh my gosh!" Lorelai turned to her daughter. "Did he just swear?"_

_Vanessa nodded, "I think he did!"_

_"Did you bring the camera?" Lorelai asked._

_"No! I didn't think Taylor would swear!" Vanessa exclaimed._

_"It must be because of the angry vein," Lorelai stated._

Chapter 14- We find out Jess got Rory pregnant. Shock. I don't really like this chapter.

Chapter 15- We find out the whole deal with Jess and Rory and Logan. Then, while working at the inn, Sookie accidentally cuts her hand and Lorelai sends Vanessa off for band-aids. Vanessa runs into Jess and they call a truce.

_"Would ya let me finish?" Lorelai asked. She then started again. "He never really liked little kids." Then she started impersonating Luke, "'They always have jam on their hands, even when there was no jam anywhere. Very sticky, and then they'd try and hug you. Or you'd be really busy and they always want to show you something stupid they accomplished, like jumping up and down in a circle. Then parents would feel so happy when the kid said 'Mama' or 'Dada.' I mean, any kid can say that.'"_

_"Is this supposed to make me feel good for my birthday?" Vanessa asked, not very amused._

_"Hey, I'm getting there!"_

_"Sorry."_

_Lorelai cleared her throat and continued, "Then you were born. And everything that he found annoying in other little kids he found funny in you. You know what your first word was?"_

_"What?" Vanessa asked, not really wanting to hear it. It was probably going to be something stupid like "Mama" or "Dada."_

_Lorelai revealed happily, "Coffee."_

_Vanessa started laughing hysterically. " My first word was 'coffee'!"_

Chapter 16- Vanessa's sweet sixteen. She almost kisses Justin, who is dressing like Luke as a joke, but doesn't due to Emily and Richard arriving. Boo.

_Lorelai looked over again as she watched Vanessa beg, "C'mon Justin, lemme have more coffee."_

_"No," Justin stated, trying to get back to work._

_"Pleaseeeeeee!" she begged._

_"No," Justin said again._

_"Why not?" she demanded, stomping her foot._

_"It... makes you short," Justin lied as he handed two customers their orders._

_"Oh, my dad **so** told you that!" Vanessa cried, following him. She then put a pout on and begged as he almost turned around into her, "Pretty please?"_

_"No."_

_"With a cherry on top?"_

_"No."_

_"How about some whipped cream?"_

_"No."_

_"What? Whipped cream too dirty for you?"_

Chapter 17- Vanessa gets a moped. Wooo. The next day, Vanessa has Justin chasing her around the square because she doesn't want to face him.

_"OK, explain to me why I just had to chase you around the town square like an idiot?" Justin asked._

_"Because that was your initiation for becoming town nut?" Vanessa joked._

_"That's not it. Kirk's still somewhat young, he'll be town nut for a long time," Justin busted._

_"Uh, because it's National Have-Someone-Chase-You-Around-The-Town-Square-Like-A-Moron Day?" Vanessa tried._

Chapter 18- We skip ahead to the end of August, a week before school starts. Casey and Vanessa have gone out, but decide to be friends until Bridget invites Vanessa to be Casey's date for the festival. Then there's Friday night dinner and Richard invites Vanessa to spend a day at the club with him, his friend Max, and Max's granddaughter Alexis, who just so happens to live in Stars Hollow and going to Chilton.

_Lorelai nodded, then whispered to Vanessa as they walked into the living room. "Have you noticed that Rosa's still here?"_

_"Yes I have and I am quite happy with it. She's the only maid whose name I can remember and sometimes she sneaks me chocolate," Vanessa stated._

_"'Quite'?" Lorelai repeated, confused. "You're sixteen, you don't use the word 'quite.' It's immoral."_

_"Whatev, Mummerz," Vanessa stated._

_"That's the spirit," Lorelai answered as they sat down on the loveseat. She looked around and said, "It's quite quiet."_

_"Too quiet," Vanessa added, getting the joke._

_"Like the calm before a storm," Lorelai said in a hushed whisper._

_Luke turned to Rory. "If there was any doubt that Vanessa was switched as birth, there's no doubt now."_

_"Like before some crazed maniac jumps out and slashes you," Vanessa thought aloud._

_"Like before... before... I got nothing," Lorelai stated._

_"Me too," Vanessa replied._

_"Admitting defeat?" Rory joked._

_"Maybe," Vanessa stated, raising her eyebrows._

Chapter 19- Vanessa and Alexis meet and become instant friends. Then at the festival, Casey confesses that he wants Vanessa back in his life. Then Vanessa gets a frantic call from Lorelai.

_"Luke's Diner?" Alexis asked, searching her brain to see if that sounded familiar. "Oh, isn't there a guy named Justin who works there?"_

_Vanessa nodded._

_"I saw him chase you," Alexis laughed._

_"Yup. I think someone should have taken a picture of that and put it on the cover of the brochure."_

_"You two make a cute couple."_

_"Well, we're just friends. I beg him for coffee and he gives it to me. Eventually. After I beat him senselessly with my shoe."_

Chapter 20- I killed off Richard. Sorry. And of course, I kill him off in September, so naturally I name the chapter "Wake Me Up When September Ends." How original am I? (sarcasm)

_"You know, Ness, I didn't really have the greatest relationship with my father at your age–"_

_"Because you were pregnant with Rory," Vanessa interjected._

_Lorelai continued, "But I'm glad you and your dad have a great relationship. You make him proud and everything he found annoying in other kids he finds funny and charming and witty in you. There's only one other person he does that for is Rory and Rory's not even his own kid."_

_Vanessa smiled and said, "Yeah. I am lucky. Hey, do you think one of these days, I can convince him to get rid of the backwards baseball cap?"_

_"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here," Lorelai stated, yawning. _

Chapter 21- My longest chapter to date with 15 pages. It was the Dance Marathon and Casey and Vanessa go as Jack and Meg White. Because I said so. AND KIRK DOESN'T WIN THIS YEAR! Haha, a triumph for the Gilmore girls! Oh yeah, and Casey dumps Vanessa right in the middle of the marathon because he needed to go to the bathroom and Vanessa needed a dance partner so she naturally chose Coffee Boy (Justin). Casey comes back, sees that Vanessa and Justin have perfect chemistry, and, being the senstive guy he is, dumps her while yelling very loudly as the whole town is watching.

_"Hey, we should start a mosh pit!" Vanessa suggested._

_"Brilliant!" Lorelai announced, "We should start at Kirk so we can win for sure. Most excellent idea, my dear daughter!"_

_Just then, Jess and Rory joined the mix. "Take her," Jess practically begged. "She's had too much coffee even though I told her no coffee."_

_"So have the rest of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood," Luke responded._

_"Hey, guys, we should start a mosh pit!" Rory suggested._

_"No, you're pregnant. That baby might come out demented in the head, or at least with a mohawk," Vanessa responded._

_"Well, Jess can go in for me," Rory stated._

_"I'd rather live if you don't mind," Jess replied._

Chapter 22- Or the chapter where Vanessa is emo. You can tell she's emo because she DOESN'T ORDER COFFEE. SHE ORDERS A SALAD. Vanessa is attacked by everyone, telling her that she's too good for Casey. And she asks out Justin FINALLY. And Taylor drives a golf cart. But I'm saving that awesome incident for another GG fan fic. I think that golf cart incident was the best writing I've done. Ever. Oh yeah, and Rory tells Vanessa that she and Jess are engaged.

_Vanessa burst into Doose's and immediately ran over to Alexis, who was stocking cereal._

_"They know!" Vanessa cried._

_"It was bound to happen," Alexis stated, knowing exactly what Vanessa meant._

_"I hate my life!" Vanessa responded, burying her face onto Alexis's shoulder. Alexis patted Vanessa's head._

_Vanessa lifted her head up and stated, "Maybe I should change my name and move to New York City. Then I will attempt to become an actress, but will end up dead in Lower New York Bay and all the foreign visitors will poke me with a stick!"_

_"I think someone would get your body out of there before it got disgusting," Alexis replied, making her way to the register._

_"Not helping!" Vanessa pouted._

_"Sorry. Here, I'll give you a hug because chocolate is deducted from my paycheck," Alexis responded, reaching over and giving her a hug._

Chapter 23- Dinner With Gilmore's, Round 2. Emily has herself a "boyfriend." She also hums a Pink Floyd song, "Money". Then Rory tells everyone she and Jess are engaged and Luke and Lorelai throw a fit. Mean words are thrown between the parents and Vanessa. Then Vanessa runs away because she is still emo.

_"Well, Rory's friend Lane is hosting a Worst Movie Ever Marathon at the library and it takes place all weekend long. Well, there's this REALLY bad movie called Manos: Hands Of Fate and Justin and I are going to go and make fun of it," Vanessa stated. "Apparently, half the cast committed suicide after the movie was released because it did THAT bad. I wouldn't blame them."_

_"Sounds dreadful," Norman replied._

_"The movie is, but the whole making fun of movies is normal for Mom and I," Vanessa stated._

_"You're going, Lorelai?" Emily questioned._

_"God no, Mom," Lorelai replied._

_"If you were, Vanessa would be scarred forever and would never be able to go on any dates because the boys would be afraid that you would show up," Emily continued._

_"What makes you think I want to scar Vanessa further? She's scarred enough as it is being my kid," Lorelai retorted, patting Vanessa on the head. She then whispered, "You kneel behind her and I'll push."_

Chapter 24- Lorelai is having a fit because Vanessa is missing. Justin finds her in a town five miles away and they kiss in the rain. Aw. But then Vanessa is grounded for, like, ever. Once again, no favorite part.

And that's about it. So as you can see, that sucked. But be on the lookout for my other GG fanfics!

**Marla**


End file.
